We're Married?
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: When Sweet assigns the class to be a married couple for 5 months what will go wrong? Will Fabina form? What will Jerome do? MIGHT BE COMPLETE. SORRY.
1. Omi Marriage!

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did, season two would already be on, and Fabina's kiss would have happened long before the last minute of the season finale!**

**Okay so this story is based off of SonshineDay's Marriage Class story, for Sonny With a Chance. It's not all the way the same, but she has idea for this. But still, this is my first HoA FanFiction, and I hope to do okay. Okay so, I hope you enjoy this, and here we go! Enjoy! And REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

Mr. Sweet's Point of View

Today was the day I was going to give the students, the highest graded assignment. In a way I was nervous to see how they reacted, if they would be happy, or sad, or mad.

The bell rang, and everyone gathered into the classroom.

I didn't know how to announce the assignment…

"Good morning class!" I greeted them

Fabian's Point of View

Nina and I were in the hallway, discussing the 'A' we got on our history assignment when the bell rang, luckily, Nina was in my 1st class, so we got to talk on the way to class.

We walked in and I pulled Nina's chair out for her to sit down when she pushed me backwards and I slapped Jerome in the back causing him to lean forward and kiss the pillow that Amber was sleeping on. (Amber isn't a morning person sometimes)

So Nina and I sat down, her with a grin on her face, and a small, barely noticeable blush on my face.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Sweet greeted us, Amber was waking more up at that sentence.

"Good morning, Mr. Sweet." We all groaned.

"Okay, so today I am giving out the biggest assignment that you will ever have in your school years." Mr. Sweet said sweating a little bit.

"Like cleaning up your sweat?" Alfie asked.

"No." Mr. Sweet said in a serious tone. "But, today, each young gentleman, will pick one of the young ladies, to be their wife, and you will move in together.

I guess he lost it today, because we all live in Anubis house. But I get a wife? I'm only 17?

I hope no one picks Nina…. Not that… I have a crush on her or anything…

"Okay so I will be signing the class up now. So Alfie you pick?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Amber." He said confidently, Amber woke up immeadiatly to that.

"What!" she practically screamed.

"Amber, you have no choice and now you are 'married' to Alfie for 5 months."

She sighed and laid back on her pillow.

"Mick, I'm assuming that you are with Mara." Mr. Sweet said writing it down on his clipboard.

Mara and Mick just kept holding hands.

"Jacob?"

"Joy."

It didn't surprise me, they have been dating for months, after Joy finally got over me.

"Jerome?"

"Um…" he hesitated. "Patricia, I'll let you have Nina, Fabian, we already know how discusting you two are with your lover ways…."

Nina and I blushed bright scarlet. I 'coughed' in my sleeve to cover up my embarrassment.

And of course to make the embarrassment worse, Mick called out, "Way to go tiger, ya finally got Neens!"

That made my blush worse. Nina looked at me and giggled.

I tried to smile, but I was too embarrassed.

"So that leaves you two _lovebirds _Nina and Fabian, a 'married couple'." Mr. Sweet said with a grin on his face.

The whole class was laughing at Nina and I's embarrassment.

"So Jacob will be moving into Anubis house, in Mick and Fabian's room, since Joy, Patricia, and Mara share a room, it is okay to fit 3 in a room."

Everyone nodded.

Our room was already full….. Why?

But by the time Mr. Sweet explained more and my embarrassment FINALLY went away, the bell rang.

"Fabian?" Nina asked.

"Yes, Neens- I mean Nina." I said, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay with this assignment?" Nina said blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm totally cool with this…" I said backing into some lockers causing me to hit my head.

"I'm serious Fabian! I can get out of this assignment if you want."

"No." I said quickly, dang, this girl is really getting to me….

"Okay then, I guess I will see you at home?" Nina asked, closing her locker.

"Yeah, I will." I walked away quickly…

**How did you guys like this? Okay, so review and tell me if you have any ideas that could possibly make this story better. Love you guys and you should read SonshineDay's story! You won't regret it! I am going to try to update tomorrow after church. GUESS WHAT! I AM GETTING THE CAST OFF MY FOOT ON MONDAY! So yeah, it's midnight, so I guess I should go!**

**Love ya!**

**~GZB~**

**Add me on FictionPress, I'm MatthewKnightObsessGZB!**


	2. Wheres Fabian?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own House of Anubis… I do own Patricia though….**

**Jade Ramsey/Patricia: NO you don't.**

**Me: What ever Patricia, but I do own Xaviar House. Hmmmm House of Xaviar I should totally try to get that a television show!**

**Hey guys! I did what you guys asked for and I went ahead and wrote another chapter quickly, I was going to update after I got 5 reviews but I got 9 (by the time this submits I might have more)! And it's only been 9 hours and 56 minutes! But thank you for all the reviews and the story/author alerts! Love you so much! And here we go! Oh and the story is like the series but Joy didn't go missing, Rufus doesn't exist, and Nina and Fabian never went to prom together.**

Nina's Point of View

Fabian walked away from me. Panicking. Didn't he like me?

It now has been 6 hours from then. It was the end of the day, and I was packing my schoolbooks into my school bag. (**A/N: I know Nina is American, so am I so I might say words that Britons (if I spelt it wrong tell me cause this is what spell check said) use not correctly, but in a way I am trying to stay in American.)**

"Hey Nina, where did Fabian go?" Patricia asked from behind.

"I don't know…" I said not finishing my sentence, turning around to see Patricia with Jerome's arm around her waist. This. Was a disgustingly cute couple.

"Is he okay with this assignment?" she asked once again.

"I don't know, well he seems okay with it, but I don't think he wants me as a partner, I mean when I asked him how he felt about it, he backed away and slammed into some lockers…." I told them.

"Are you kidding me Nina?" Jerome started laughing. "Rutter has the biggest crush in the world, Mick got him on tape mumbling about you in his sleep, he has pictures of you, oh and did his voice crack when he said anything?"

I nodded, "But that doesn't prove anything. I doubt he likes me that way." I said walking away from them.

I walked past Fabian's locker, but he wasn't there. He must be at home. I mean, hopefully he is at home.

I don't know why he keeps avoiding me! He didn't look at me Language.

I kept walking, I was outside now. A mile to Anubis house. I saw Joy and Jacob in front of me so I ran to catch up.

"Hey Joy! Jacob…" I said. Jacob and I kinda have this little rivalry going on for no reason.

"Oh hey Neens, do you know where Fabes is?" Joy asked.

Jacob was getting a little bit jealous of that last question.

"Aren't Nina and Fabian like a thing?" Jacob asked, pulling Joy closer.

"Yes they are, and can you stop or loosen up? You're practically suffocating me!" Joy said.

When we got to Xaviar house **(A/N: I made that up, so don't look it up) **Joy and Jacob separated, because Jacob needed to get his things, he was coming to Anubis house at 7:36 to be exact.

"Okay Joy, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course, anything Neens!"

"Do you think Fabian likes me? He doesn't seem like it, he practically ran away, not wanting to be around me!"

"He doesn't like you Nina, he loves you, he just doesn't get his feelings as easily as others."

"Okay, so why is he avoiding me then?"

"I think he is just nervous to admit anything so he stays away from you to get closer to you."

"Joy. That makes NO sense!" I said.

"I know I didn't get it either, until Amber explained it to me."

"Ah."

We were at the house by now and I had to go talk to Fabian.

"Thanks Joy, for all the advice and help!" I thanked her.

"Anytime Nina, and just come and ask if you guys have any more issues."

We have issues? I thought.

"Yeah, love issues" Jerome said coming from the door behind me. I guess I said that out loud.

"Hey Jerome, do you know where Fabian is?" I asked.

"Check in his room." He said.

I ran to his room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mick asked.

"It's Nina, is Fabian in there?"

He waited a couple seconds before answering, "Ya Neens, come on in, he is on his bed."

Fabian's Point of View

I came right home after school. I came into my room, expecting that Nina would come by eventually.

I knew it was her when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mick called.

"It's Nina, is Fabian in there?" She asked.

I mouthed him no and shook my head.

"Ya Neens, come on in, he is on his bed."

The door swang right open.

"Fabian, what's wrong? You have been avoiding me, is there something wrong?" She asked, she sounded so cute.

"What has he been doing to you Neens?"

I mouthed to him, "Stay out of it, it's complicated."

"Okay, I guess nevermind, and I will leave you two alone to discuss whatever you need to discuss."

**This is all for now but I got to go I have to travel for a family emergacy, and I might not be back for a week, so sorry, not a lie. I will update ASAP! Love you all and review.**

**Love ya**

**~GZB~**


	3. Assignment: Do or Don't?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own House of Anubis.**

**Okay, so it was a false alarm….. I'm so angry! I wanted to make that chapter longer. So I am going to continue where I left off! But thank you for all the support for this story! Love you all!**

Fabian's Point of View

"What has he been doing to you Neens?"

I mouthed to him, "Stay out of it, it's complicated."

"Okay, I guess nevermind, and I will leave you two alone to discuss whatever you need to discuss." Mick said walking out of the room.

"Fabian, why have you been avoiding me, I seriousl-"Nina said before I cut her off.

"Hang on." I told her.

I walked over to the door and looked in the hallway to see Mick, Joy, Patricia, Amber, and Jerome's ears pressed to the wall.

"Will you guys leave us alone and let us finish what we were going to discuss?" I asked. Slamming the door shut.

"Okay, I'm sorry, go on Nina; I just had to make sure that they didn't hear e_verything_."

"Its fine Fabian, I was going to say that I seriously think that you don't want to do this assignment, why not?"

"Nina, I want to do this assignment, so much actually, but I am a little nervous."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Well, with teasing, if I mess up, everything really…"

"Aww, I think that is sweet!" Nina said.

I blushed.

"If you want to know Fabian, I am a little nervous too, I have butterflies."

"I think everyone does." I chuckled.

"Yeah…" Nina said. "But, you are for sure okay with this assignment?"

"Of course Nina, now what were the requirements for the assignment?" I asked.

"Oh, I wrote down some notes."

She pulled out her notepad to show me the instructions.

_Marriage Assignment Cons and Pros_

_By: Nina Martin_

_Pro: I am married to Fabian. 3_

_Con: He didn't have a choice._

_Pro: We get graded on spending time together._

_Con: Everyone gets the same._

"Nice Pro and Con list." I said smirking.

Nina blushed. "Wrong page."

She turned the page to the notes.

_Marriage Assignment:_

_You have to live in the same house/ bed (optional)_

_You must refer to each other as their names and as husband/wife._

_You can't get a 'divorce'._

_It must last for 5 months._

"Okay, I think I follow these rules." I said. "Um, and wife of mine, what's up with the pro and con list?" I was still smirking.

"First, don't EVER call me that, and two, um… well…"

"It's okay Nina, you don't need to answer I was just joking around. What do you want me to call you then?" I asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I can hear the whole house listening through the wall."

Amber's Point of View

Okay so I admit that we were listening to Nina and Fabian's conversation through Fabian's wall.

We couldn't hear the best though, so we made out most of the words.

"Fabian, by cool you going me?" I think Nina said.

"Hang on."

Fabian opened the door to us listening, and told us to leave.

"Like I smiled Nini I heard the dog said hi." Wow. This was one creepy conversation….

"Do you want to do this assignment?" Oh. Now this assignment isn't working, I am defiantly hearing things.

By then I got bored and went to get, Jacob who just showed up, Trudy who was baking, Mara who was studying, Alfie who was… well, who knows what Alfie was doing, I didn't dare get Victor I couldn't get why he hated EVERYONE!

By the time we were all listening, Nina and Fabian popped their heads out of the door to find us.

"Hey Nina, Fabian, how are you doing?" Patricia asked in a stiff like voice.

We all left at the moment, it was very, very awkward for us…

Tomorrow was going to be a big day in school…. Mr. Sweet said that there was an extra part of the assignment, we all can't wait.

**Hey guys! How did you guys like it? I am so thankful for all the reviews and story/author alerts and favorite story/authors! Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well I am going to update as soon as I get 20 reviews if I am not too greedy, so spread this story around!**


	4. Hatred in the House

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys, I just couldn't wait I had to update, it's a force of habit! But I am going to try to make this chapter 2000+ words. It might be a while til this is on fanfiction 'cause I am seriously pissed (not at you guys and sorry for language) I just am a little tired of life right now, it's been almost 2 months since my dad passed, 2 boyfriends dumped me in the past 5 months(I am currently in a relationship with my best guy friend), my grandpa died, my cousin lied, my mother is being irritable, My cousin (the other cousin) died 4 months ago. So yeah, but FanFiction keeps me liking life. Along with dance, when I can get away with my best real life friends (Becca and Gracie I luv u), my boyfriend/bestest guy friend ever(Michael), and my whole dance team!**

**Okay so here we go! Oh and hang on, one of the reviews(not an account) asked if this is like a Suite Life thing? I don't know what that is? So no but there will be surprises!**

Mara's Point of View

I am a student teacher, and because of that, I know what is in store for the assignment, and I was sure that everyone would enjoy what is going on today, so I ran around the house yelling, waking everyone up early.

I opened everyone's door, but that wasn't the best idea, because most of them were already awake…. Here is what happened.

Mick, Fabian, and Jacob's room: Mick was doing situps, Fabian was reading his _new book_ he finished his old one he said that someone…. Burned it….., Jacob was dancing until I walked in. I right away shut the door. I didn't need to see that….

Jerome and Alfie's room: I couldn't see Alfie, and Jerome was getting dressed, he had on a pair of jeans, but that was it, he looked….. attractive, I mean seriously he was hot and he had- wait. What am I saying? I'm dating Mick… Um nevermind.

Mine, Patricia, and Joy's room: I woke both of them up earlier, but they went back to sleep.

Nina and Amber's room: Nina was dressed and she was finishing up some work. I accidently messed up of Amber's makeup.

So, yup, fun!

In about 25 minutes everyone was downstairs in the dining room, eating breakfast.

Jerome's Point of View

This morning, I woke up to find Alfie gone, and Mara came into my room…..

She was staring at me, was that good….? She quickly shut the door and ran away.

I took another 13 minutes and walked into the dining room. The rest of the house took a while to get downstairs and here, but that was fine.

When everyone was down eating, I asked, "What was the worst person you have ever met?"

"Why would you ask that?" Nina asked.

"Do you wanna know how many people hate you?" Patricia laughed.

"Wow, I'm so thankful to have you as my wife." I faked smiled at her. "No, I just want to know, if you don't want to I will tell first."

"Ok go ahead." Mara said.

"Mr. Winkler, Rufus, Victor, Justin Bieber, Flavored Water, Mario and Luigi, Fabian…"

"Excuss me?" Fabian asked. "Why do you hate that many people?"

"Well, Mr. Winkler is boring, Rufus is if you haven't noticed… evil, Justin Bieber gets all the girls, Flavored Water because it is gross, Mario and Luigi they eat too much pasta, Fabian… I don't know why….." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well…" Fabian started.

"Just leave it Fabian, and lets move on." Nina said calming Fabian down.

"Okay well, I hate Rufus, and Victor…" Nina started. "And… Josh…" Nina started tearing up.

"What's wrong Neens?" Mick asked. Fabian hugged her tightly.

"Josh was my last boyfriend"

"I'm sorry Nina, maybe we should get off of the topic of hatred" Mara said. "And anyways, we should be getting to school, there is something big happening!"

**Okay so update tomorrow! I love being on summer vaca! Love you all and tomorrow you will find out what Mara and Mr. Sweet's big surprise is! So yeah! And writing this made me feel less sad and mad. (See! I'm even using better words!) Your reviews make me feel so good! Thank you! You guys are a million more times AH-MAZINGER than me!**

**Love you all!**

**~GZB~**


	5. The Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about or in House Anubis along with the show itself.**

**Hey guys! So I promised to update today so I am! I just got the cast off of my ankle! I'm so happy, now I just have to work up my strength in my ankle and foot and I will be back to dance! Thanks all of you who were concerned with my life and I say don't be sorry, they're my problems, but yeah thanks! Okay so I was on twitter last night and you know Billy Unger? (Wesley on Sonny with a Chance, You Again, the Lost Medallion.) Well I tweeted: Still Billy Unger week, I hope he realizes how much we love him #HungerForUnger.**

**And then he tweeted back! Anyways if any of you have twitter, follow him he is BillyUnger, and I am GZBGirl4ever. And he is having a live chat next week!**

**So anyways, here we go!**

Nina's Point of View

After breakfast, I wiped up my tears, and Fabian walked me to school, it felt pretty good, we were holding hands.

Mara told us that there was going to be a surprise for us in class today and I was really wondering what it was going to be.

Right away, Fabian and I went to Mr. Sweet's class, the board in the front of the classroom read: Today we are going on a field trip, make sure you have everything from your locker that you are taking home tonight because we will be out all day.

We both rushed to our lockers and grabbed every study material needed and headed back to class before the bell rang.

Fabian pulled my chair for me but this time I accepted and sat down, and waited for class to begin.

Mr. Sweet walked into the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Good morning class, today we will be taking a special field trip."

"To where?" Joy asked.

"I can't say, it's a surprise." He said with a grin.

We all loaded onto the bus.

"So where do you think we are going?" Fabian asked.

He had his arm around my shoulder, and my head was resting on him.

"I don't know… Um, maybe a car dealership?" I suggested.

"A car dealership? Really dear?"

"No, I was joking, I seriously have no clue at all."

We sat in the bus for about 25 more minutes until it came to a stop.

"We are here!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed.

An adoption center?

I raised my hand.

"Um, Mr. Sweet, why exactly are we at an adoption center?" I asked.

"Nina, your question will be answered once we get inside!"

We all walked inside the big center.

"Okay, so why are we here?" I asked. "You said my question will be answered inside and we are inside."

"Ms. Martin, or during this assignment I am referring you to Mrs. Rutter, your addition to the assignment is, you are going to have children."

"Oh no, I'm not ready for this." Fabian said.

"No, Mr. Rutter, you are 'adopting' a child."

Fabian seemed relieved.

"And, you will also be moving into a house, not a house where you share with others, but a house where you two and your children will be staying. Here are your addresses."

Mr. Sweet handed me and Fabian a card with the address to the place we were staying:

_1295 Meadow Ave. _

"Okay now, you may follow your guides that will help you find the perfect child." Mr. Sweet said.

We were with a short, brown haired girl who looked in her late 20's named Monica.

Fabian and I strolled through a dozen children before finding the perfect little girl and boy.

The girl was 3, she had light brown wavy hair, with blue eyes, and she was wearing a pink and white floral jumper. Her name was Alexa. **(A/N: I posted the pictures on my blog www. . com)**

The boy was 9, he had brown hair and hazel/green eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, and his name was Ethan.

I think Fabian and I have found the perfect two. We were only supposed to have 1, but we asked Mr. Sweet for the 2.

"Of course, no extra credit, but you take on a bigger responsibility."

"Ok" We smiled, we 'adopted' the two, aka bringing them home for 5 months.

We were so excited!

**So, how do you like it? I updated finally! I am so happy! But I am not updating until I get 20 reviews, for sure. I am going to work on the new chapter but I'm not updating until 20!**

**Okay so review, and thank you for the reviews, story/author alerts, and story/author favorites! Thank you!**

**Love you all!**

**~GZB~**


	6. Little Girls and a History Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys! So I asked for 20 more reviews to update, and here I am because you gave me more than 20 in less than 12 hours! Thank you! But that just means that I have to come up with good material faster. So yeah. But seriously READ SONSHINEDAY'S MARRIAGE CLASS STORY FOR SONNY WITH A CHANCE! This is what this story is based off of! It is in my favorite stories list on my profile if you don't want to search for it! Okay, but have you listened to Demi Lovato's new single Skyscraper? It is AH-MAZING! It made me cry my heart out the first time I heard it! Oh and thank you for telling me that it is 'Brits', Danny! That just proves how stupid I am!**

**Anyways sorry for the long author's notes before and after, but here we go!**

Fabian's Point of View

Oh thank gosh. I'm glad that we 'adopted' children. The school could never make us um… well. Nevermind. For the rest of the day, Nina and I were supposed to bond with 'our' children.

"Hello, Ethan, Alexa, my name is Nina, and this is my 'husband', Fabian." Nina greeted them, kneeling to their level. **(A/N: it didn't post my blog website by the way but the pics are on www. NLoveLarson. Blogspot. Com without all the spaces oh and follow me please!)**

"Are you my new mommy?" Alexa asked.

"Yes." Nina replied.

"You guys aren't really married." Ethan said.

"Yes, we are." Nina said. "Kinda."

"Yeah, kinda, that doesn't mean anything." Ethan said.

"Um, Ethan, why don't you talk to Fabian while I hang with Alexa?" Nina suggested.

"Fine." Ethan said walking over to me.

"Hi, Ethan."

"Hi Fabian, or what your teacher said to call you 'dad'." Ethan said.

Wow. This was odd. I wasn't expecting children for a couple years….

"Hello, so what do you like to do?" I asked hoping to have something in common with one of 'my' children.

"I like to play baseball, um, read…"

"Cool. What do you like to read?"

"History novels, space textbooks."

"Really? So do me and your 'mother'."

"Sweet! So there is someone I can relate to, but the one has to be my so called 'parents'." He said looking down at the floor.

"Hey, if you ever want to come to school with me and your mother for history class, you can kiddo." I said, messing his hair up.

"Please, don't do that, I work hard on my hair." He said, fixing it.

Seriously? I get this perfect son who likes baseball, history, space, and textbooks, and then he says he works hard on his hair?

"Okay, why don't you go talk to your mother, and I'll spend some time with Alexa."

"Alexa is my real little sister…"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, so thank you for picking both of us, she won't leave me." He said gratefully.

"No problem kiddo."

"Oh, and don't call me kiddo."

"Okay."

Alexa ran over to me.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi sweetie." I said.

"So you are my new daddy?" She asked.

"Mhmm, now what do you like to do?" I said bending down to her height, smiling.

"I like to color with my big brottar, and play with my dolly." She said.

"Do you want to play airplane?" I asked her.

"What's airpane?"

"Come here, I pick you up." She stepped forward. "You stick your arms out and pretend to be an airplane, while I spin you around."

She nodded and I picked her up.

Nina's Point of View

I talked to Alexa for a little while. She is a little sweetheart! I also saw Ethan and Fabian talking about something, and Ethan was smiling? Wow, Fabian made a breakthrough.

Ethan walked over here, and walked Alexa over to Fabian.

"Dad wanted to talk to Alexa for a little while." He explained.

"That's okay! How are you doing bud?" I asked.

"Good, dad said that you like history books and space textbooks!" he said with a grin.

I don't like space. History yes, but not space.

"Yeah, I love history!"

"And he said I can come with to history class with you guys sometime! So can I?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

Seriously, who raised this kid? A 9 year old would be this obsessed with science?

"Of course!" I said.

I wasn't really focusing on him at the moment I was looking over at Fabian who picked up Alexa and was playing with her. He would make an amazing father one day.

I also saw this little baby girl lying in her crib, I grabbed Ethan's hand so I wouldn't lose him and went to talk to Monica.

"Is anyone taking her home?" I asked.

"I don't believe so…. Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Her name is Audrey, or Aud for short, she is 15 months."

"She is so adorable!" I exclaimed. "Ethan, how would you like it if we brought you, Alexa, and Aud home?"

"It depends…"

"It depends on what?" I asked him.

"It depends, if you will love all of us equally…"

"Of course, unless any of you are secretly evil spies…" I smiled. "Would you happen to be one?"

"No…. are you?" he asked.

"If I was, would I be asking if you were one?" I asked.

"Yes, you would want to know if we were one of you."

"Okay, so no I am not and evil spy, and yes I will love you all equally, and I think I am going to bring Aud home!" I said. "Oh and hey Monica, can you put Aud down for me and Fabian too?"

"Of course Nina, you just have to remember that it is even more responsibility!"

"I know, but for sure we can bring her home?"

"Yes."

"Great! I am going to go tell Fabian!"

I walked over to him.

Fabian's Point of View

"Hey Nina." I greeted as she walked over to me, with Ethan, and a little baby girl.

"Hi, Fabian, this is Aud; we are bringing her home too! Isn't that great!" she asked.

Three? But they were good kids, Alexa was not a problem, Ethan was interested in the same things as Nina and I, and Aud is pretty cute….

"Oh great!" I said with real enthusiasm.

"I knew you would like her!" She smiled. "Okay, and the school apparently gave us cars. So do you want to go see where we live?" Nina asked.

"Yeah of course. Where are we living exactly?"

_1295 Meadow Ave._

This was the start to a beautiful life.

**Hey guys! How did you guys like it? Should I add a pic of Audrey to my blog too? Okay so thank you for the reviews and this time again 20 reviews! Lets see if we can get there! I love you all! Oh and did you hear? DEMI LOVATO'S SINGLE SKYSCRAPER IS NUMBER 1 ON ITUNES!**

**Love ya!**

**~GZB~**


	7. Perfect Life and Good Times?

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys! I got 20 reviews so quick again! So again, I am reviewing! I want to tell you how thankful I am for your support and reviews! I love all of you! So thanks for the reviews and I am going to post that picture of Audrey on my blog, the website is posted on my last chapter! And the real chapter is after the children guide. Okay in a review, it said to include more of other couples, I will next chapter, but this chapter I had this great idea for something…. And please, if you want to, enter my item contest; so far I have 4 entries… You have to enter and have your story published by July 31****st****. Just review on that, or PM if you would be interested in entering!**

**Here we go:**

**Children Guide:**

**Nina and Fabian's Children:**

Ethan: 9, brown hair, hazel/green eyes. Likes history and space textbooks.

Alexa: 3, light brown wavy hair, blue eyes. Likes coloring and playing with her doll.

Audrey:

**Mara and Mick's Children:**

Anna: 9, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Likes sports, and reading.

Ryan: 5, dark brown hair, blue eyes. Likes playing tag.

**Patricia and Jerome's Children:**

Sarah: 8, auburn/brown hair, green eyes. Likes kickball, and her teddy bear.

**Joy and Jacob's Children:**

Alissa: 8, blonde hair, green eyes. Likes writing.

Caleb: 6, brown hair, green eyes

**Amber and Alfie's Children:**

Julia: 7, brown hair, blue eyes. Loves running.

Fabian's Point of View

Nina and I got everything gathered up for the children. We had 2 bags, because the school provided stuff for the kids, and our school stuff.

We were about to walk out, I was holding Alexa's hand and carrying the big suitcase, Ethan had the small suitcase, and Nina was holding Audrey. But then this lady from the front desk yelled out, "Who here is taking Audrey home?"

Nina frowned, "I am, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there has been a mix up, Audrey can't go home with anyone unless she is legally adopted by a family." She said. "I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to take her."

Oh dear, this is not good. And Nina is really warming up to Audrey. Audrey was really attached to Nina too. Now they were going to be separated… This was not going to end well.

The lady took Audrey out of Nina's hands.

"Bye, Bye." Nina waved to Audrey as they took her away.

She was on the verge of tears. Both of them, Audrey was almost screaming her head off; Nina stormed out of the center.

I asked Mick and Mara to watch the kids while I go and find Nina, the gladly excepted.

"Where do you think she went?" Mara asked.

"I don't know but I'm really worried, she ran right out after they took Audrey away from her." I said.

"Well Fabian, that's true love, she loved Audrey as a daughter from the start, and she would do the exact same thing if you left."

"We were never a couple though."

"True, but in class, you are married with thre- I mean two children."

"Yeah, thanks again, I'll be back but I have to go find Nina." I thanked them, leaving.

"Nina?" I called. "Nina?"

I saw her sitting on the pavement, next to 'our' car. I rushed over right away, and hugged her.

She pulled away. She had her head on her knees with her arm wrapped around herself.

"What's wrong Neens?" I asked her

"Nothing Mick… This is something Fabian and I will get through, can you get him?" she asked.

Did she call me Mick?

"Nina, it's Fabian." I told her.

Her head popped right up. "Fabian? You usually never call me Neens…"

_I know but that's just how much I love you right now. _I thought, it ended out coming out, "I know but this was a good time."

"Good time?" She asked. "It's a good time when the daughter I've always wanted has been taken away from me? Would it have been a good time if Ethan was taken away?"

"No, and I feel really sad to Nina, I really liked Audrey, and I really wished that she could have come home with us." I said. "I'm going to miss seeing her shiny eyes, and how much she likes you."

"I know it is really bumming for me and I'm going to- wait, Fabian, where is Alexa and Ethan?" she asked.

"They are with Mick."

"They are with Mick!" she exclaimed. "Why!"

"And Mara." I quickly added.

She breathed.

"Oh my, how could you scare me like that Fabian?" she asked, hitting his shoulder.

"What do you possibly have against Mick?" I asked.

"Well, he is a little strange, he eats too much, and well, I don't know but he is a little strange."

"So a couple minutes ago when you thought that I was Mick, you thought that I was a _little _strange?" I laughed, emphasizing little.

"Um, well." She blushed.

"It's okay; I'm a little strange…" I said glancing around.

"Oh Fabian…" she playfully hit my arm again.

"It's okay; I know I am strange…."

"You're are so not, we should probably go get the kids." She said.

I stood up and held my hand out for her. She took it and I pulled her up.

We walked back, hand in hand.

Nina's Point of View

"Thanks Mara for watching the kids." I said.

"No problem Nina, they are so sweet." She smiled.

"So they behaved themselves?"

"Yeah, perfectly, they are like little angels."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ethan and Anna flirting…

They were nine… And Ethan was holding her had, caressing her cheek with his hand. It looked cute and weird at the same time.

I nudged Fabian and whispered in his ear, "Check out Ethan and Anna."

He glanced over. "Oh wow…" He whispered back.

"Hey Mar, did you check out your daughter?" Fabian asked.

"No, why?" she turned around catching the two kids with her eyes, "Oh, um…"

"Looks like someone has a little crush…" I laughed.

"It looks like more than a little." Fabian joked.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Fabian asked.

"But hopefully, Anna is smarter than Mick, and Ethan doesn't become as, um, strange…"

"I told you already Neens, I am really strange." Fabian said trying to convince me.

"Oh Fabes, the things you think…" I said.

"Okay, Ethan, Alexa, time to go." I called.

Ethan looked toward us, we waved, he blushed, she blushed, and Ethan walked slowly over to us.

But of course Mick pulled him over and said, "Nice catch little Fabe."

"Um, thanks?" He responded, walking away over to Alexa grabbing her hand and he walked over to Fabian, I grabbed one of the suitcases, and Fabian had the other, we walked out into the lot where 'our' car was parked.

We put our suitcases in the trunk, I put Alexa in the booster seat, which was in the car, and Ethan crawled in the back. Fabian of course had to drive because I was not used to driving on the other side, it was ten times more confusing than in America!

We drove down Meadow Ave. until we came to our destination, it looked big, but not too big, and it was perfect.

This assignment is going to be perfect.

**Okay, I worked on this all week, and I hope you like it! And remember to check out my House of Anubis contest, all must be entered and stories must be published by July 31****st****! So good luck! We only have 5 entries and 1 story published so far! Okay and this week I won't be able to update, because today in an hour I have dance until 7:00pm and it is 2:00pm now, tomorrow, Wed, and Thurs day same thing, because it is practice for the HUGE production so wish me luck! And then to celebrate after Friday I am at a sleepover. So I will try on Sat. Okay, love you! And remember to check out Demi Lovato's Skyscraper single!**

**Love ya,**

**~GZB~**


	8. Questions For Ethan

**Disclaimer: I FINALLY own House of Anubis!**

**Jerome: No you don't**

**Me: Well… um, I own Sibuna.**

**Mara: Excuss me but what the heck is that?**

**Me: Something I OWN.**

**Amber: No, I do.**

**Me: Oh what the heck, can't you give me a moment in the spotlight?**

**Nina: Nope, now continue with your authors note! I bet people wanna read.**

**Me: Okay fine, here we go with my note, and I DO NOT own House of Anubis. Happy?**

**Hey guys, it's ME! Haha, had to say that, I am sorry for the authors note/thing that got people confused, I am sorry Amain 4ever, I did not mean for that, I was just really sweaty, erritated, and over tired. I just meant that it isn't illegal for 16/17 year olds to adopt, but this story is made up AND you have to read, 'cause I am not spoiling, what happens. But… yeah, last Wednesday was dress rehearsel for the big show, and it went okay… I almost broke my neck, doing back hand overs, (or what some people call, walking on your hands backwards, so I am very flexible…) Yeah, I bet none of you care, but if you do and want me to list stunts that I do and want to ask about them and learn them, just tell me in the review, and I will make a list in my A/N and you can PM me questions about them. So yup, and last Thursday was my big recital. Oh and when I had to leave for about a week it turned out to only be three days because my grandma got out of the hospital early… Okay I have a question: Do you want me to update everyday (short chapters) or once every week (long chapters)? Okay so on with the story! :) And I am sorry for the long authors note!**

Nina's Point of View

Fabian got the bags, and I unbuckled Alexa from the booster seat, and brought her inside. Ethan was helping Fabian with the bags. I carried her inside and held the door open for the two.

"Wow." I said, other than that I was speechless.

"Hey Neens, I don't think we are in Anubis anymore." Fabian said, stating a famous line from a famous movie from America, actually my favorite movie from when I was a kid, the Wizard of Oz. **(I don't own the Wizard of Oz.)**

No One's Point of View

The bedrooms were already designed, when Nina and Fabian walked into the house, Ethan and Alexa ran right upstairs. The hours also had all appliances, so it was ready to go.

Fabian carried in the bags, and Nina set them down in the kitchen while Fabian went to go find the kids.

"Eth!" Fabian called, "Alexa!"

"I'm in here daddy!" Alexa answered.

Fabian walked into Alexa's room.

"Hey sweetie." Fabian greeted her.

"Hi daddy."

Ethan walked into the room. "My room is so cool!" he exclaimed. "Where is yours and moms room?"

"Mommy and I don't share a room." Fabian explained.

"Why?" Ethan asked. "She can't kiss good?"

"Who can't kiss good?" Nina asked, walking into the room.

"I don't know." Fabian replied. "Ethan just asked if we shared a room, I told him no, and then he asked if the reason that we don't share a room is because you can't kiss good, but we haven't kissed yet so I wouldn't know, so yup…" Fabian finished awkwardly.

"Ohh, okay…" Nina smirked.

She bent down, and whispered in Fabian's ear, "Just ask him about some stuff." She walked out and winked at Fabian.

"Hey Alexa, why don't you play with the dolls, while Ethan and I have a little talk in his room." Fabian said, looking at a blushing Ethan.

"Okay daddy!" she replied in a sing-songy voice.

"Ethan, can I talk to you in your room?" Fabian asked, Ethan was still blushing, I guess he knew what they were going to talk about.

He just nodded his head and headed toward his room, leading Fabian there.

"Okay so how are you doing?" Ethan asked, trying to get off of topic.

"Stop trying to make small talk, so how is Anna doing?" Fabian smirked.

"Anna, um well… Who's Anna? I certainly don't know an Anna…" he blushed putting his head down.

"Nina, Mara, Mick, and I saw you and her together. And well since I have a little girl advice-" Fabian said before being cut off, by Ethan's laughing.

"You have girl advice?" Ethan said in between laughing. "Like what? Mom doesn't even want to sleep with you let alone kiss you?"

"Well, no but I do have girl advice, that I would tell you."

"Really? I would like to hear it…" Ethan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I know you might not want to hear it, but I am going to tell you anyway…" Fabian said, looking over at Ethan. "Well, for starters, be kind and considerate."

"Okay, hang on, let me grab my notebook…." Sarcastic Ethan said.

"Then go grab it." Fabian replied still smirking.

"I was being sarcastic geiniuss…."

"Oh I know, but considering how well you were doing with her, I knew you would want to step up your game."

"Oh, okay… Wait, I was doing well?" Ethan quickly asked.

"Yeah, you did better than when I met Nina."

"Really?" Ethan asked, his eyes were big in amazement.

"Um, I just was speechless, and I waved…."

"But I didn't just meet Anaa, I have known her since we were 5."

"Oh really? So this has been kinda like a big project for you?" Fabian asked.

"NO, not really… Um, are we done yet?" Ethan asked. His face was bright red, you could easily tell that he wanted to get out of this at no cost.

"Yes, I guess, but you know that later, Neens is going to ask you the same things later." Fabian was smirking yet again.

"Oh great…" Ethan ran right out of his room, and into Alexa's room, hoping that no one would bother him or innterogat him while he was with his little sister.

Ethan sat in Alexa's room with her 'pretending' to play tea party for about 2 hours before Nina and Fabian walked in.

"Hey buddy, we just want to talk to you for a second." Nina said in a sweet voice, walking towards Ethan.

"What do you guys want?" Ethan asked suspiciously, backing away.

"Nothing, really, daddy and I just want to know some things…" Nina replied.

"Um, not now guys, I am playing with Lexa." He said looking around, trying to find her location. "Dammit… Where did she go?" **(A/N: Sorry for the swearing, I was mad when I wrote it then it fit pretty well.)**

"She left so no one can help you…" Fabian laughed evily.

"Nice parents…" Ethan mumbled under his breath.

"I know we are excellen parents…." Nina winked at Fabian.

"So what do you want to ask me about?" Ethan asked, backing up even more, finally hitting the wall.

"So how are you and Anna?" Nina asked.

"Doofus over there already asked me that…" Ethan said, pointing at Fabian.

"Did you just call me doofus?" Fabian asked with wide eyes.

Ethan smirked. "Yup."

"Just answer the damn question…" Nina said.

"Wow… My 'parents' are great role models too, especially the swearing."

"Oh come on, Eth, answer the question already."

"Fine like what…?" Ethan asked.

"First answer my question, how are you and Anna."

"Good?" Ethan replied.

"Fabian told me that you guys have known each other since you guys were little." Nina said sitting down on Alexa's bed.

"Yeah… So?" Ethan asked.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Nina asked, this times she was smirking.

"Um, I think I heard Alexa calling, don't you hear Alexa calling? Alexa?" Ethan called, walking towards the door before Nina and Fabian stopped him.

"Oh, no… You aren't getting off that easily. So have you two kissed yet?" Nina asked, she was getting tired of waiting.

"Fine, yes we have…" Ethan confessed, sighing. "Can I leave yet?"

"After you answer one final question." Fabian said.

"You said that before the last question." Ethan was getting really frustrated.

"Technically, Nina said that…"

"Who cares?"

"I do, do you love her?" Fabian asked.

"I'm nine! How am I supposed to love someone I've known since I was 5 years old?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know!" Nina exclaimed.

"You said that I could leave after that question, so good bye suckas!" Ethan said walking out.

Nina and Fabian sat on Alexa's bed.

"And he says that we use bad language… Suckas is pretty hard core…" Nina said walking out of Alexa's room, with Fabian following her.

**Okay, so how did you like it? Was it good? I'm so sorry Amain 4ever, I was just overtired and stuff, I should be the one apologizing. I'm so sorry, also for the swearing in this chapter, I wrote it on the way to Oklahoma, so yeah… Love you all, and I am updating my Gallagher Girl's story too today, so yup.**

**Love ya!**

**~GZB~**


	9. Because Why the What Date Huh I Um…

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys! I'm back, again! I forgot to say in my last author's note, congrats Tablynn (did I spell it right?) for being my 100****th**** review! Yeah! I'm over 100, I have NEVER BEEN THAT FAR BEFORE! Okay, so I used like a bunch of exclamation points but they don't show up, just imagine them…. Okay, thank you for the reviews, I will try to update everyday, but I broke my thumb yesterday, (thank god, I only type spacebar with my thumb, and I have two thumbs) but, the part that sucks about it, is I just got my cast off, for breaking my ankle in a stunt, and now I accidently jammed my thumb in a door… So yeah, and they said I needed another freaking cast! For my thumb? Jeezz….. Well I'm going back to school August 10****th****, and I'm glad I write with my left hand and not my right cause I broke the left. But anyways, this is getting long, so here is the story, and I am so sorry if that swearing last chapter offended ANYONE! **

No one's Point of View **(****I'm going to write this Point of View for a couple chapters, for me it seems easier to write)**

Nina and Fabian walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Ethan, who was STILL blushing, and Alexa were sitting.

Alexa couldn't exactly reach the table, because she was shorter, so Nina lifted her and put her in a booster seat.

"Is that better?" Nina asked her.

Alexa nodded.

"Okay, so what would you two like tonight for supper?" Fabian asked, looking through the cabinet in the kitchen.

"I don't know, can I please be excused?" Ethan asked.

"Why?" Fabian asked/

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Because why the"

"Because why the what?"

"Because why the what date."

"Because why the what date huh?"

"Because why the what date huh I."

"Because why the what date huh I um…"

"Can you just stop with this nonsense?" Nina asked.

"Fine." Fabian and Ethan said at the same time.

"Okay, what's going on Ethan?" Nina asked.

"Nothing, can I just go?" Ethan asked.

Nina sighed, "I guess."

Ethan hopped out of his chair and ran upstairs.

"Did he say date?" Fabian asked in shock.

"I think so…"

"Pfft, should we be worried?" Fabian asked, looking Nina right into the eye.

"Maybe, but just let him do what he does best."

"Which is?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know…"

"Oh well… I guess we'll just have to leave him alone."

Ethan's Point of View

I walked upstairs, went into my room, and locked the door.

"Oh great…." I said to myself.

I picked up the phone and dialed 328-943-8057.

It was ringing…

Everyone at the orphanage had similar numbers for their houses. Mine was 328-943-8054.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, it's Ethan."

"Oh, hey Ethan."

She sounded so angelic.

"Um, how about you come over later, and we can hang out, while our parents talk?"

"Oh, okay! Lemme ask…"

She took a couple minutes before she came back to the phone.

"Okay! Yup, we'll be there in about 10 minutes."

I thought they lived farther away than that…

"Okay, see ya later sweetie!" I said, smirking.

She giggled, "Okay Eth, see ya later."

I hung up the phone and collapsed on my bed.

I stayed like that for a while, until I realized my girl would be over soon, I dressed up a little and used some of Fabian's colone.

It stunk… I tried to wash it off but it didn't.

I walked back downstairs where Nina, Fabian, and Alexa were sitting on the couch.

"What's up with the dressing up buddy?" Fabian asked.

"Noth-" I said before being interrupted by the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be?" Nina asked, putting Alexa on Fabian's lap and started getting up.

"I got it!" I yelled running to the door.

I opened the door to see…

**Hey guys! How was it? Good or bad? Well, I hope you like it! Who do you think is there? The pizza guy? GUESS! Lol….. I must be hungry! I'LL COUNT UP ALL THE NUMBERS OF WHO YOU THINK IT IS SO IF YOU THINK IT IS Mara tell me that in the review, if you think it's the pizza guy tell in review, if you think it's any of the kids from the orphanage, review and tell me! I'm gonna try to update tomorrow but remember my broken thumb…**

**Thanks to the reviewers: (oh and I am guessing where you live, despite the way you review, I probably will get it totally wrong! OH and I'm only guessing states in the U.S.A so sorry if you live in another country…) You should totally tell me if I got ANYONES CORRECT**

_Princesses of Hades: _You reviewed for my emergency author's note thanks you! (**You're from Oklahoma?)**

_Anoymous123: Thank you for the support on it and Gallagher Girls is like the bomb, right? Anyway, thank you and thank you for coming up with Ethan and Anna's couple name! I should use that, can I? Otherwise I was thinking Athan, or Anthan. OH and did you read my GallagherGirls stories yet…. Mwahahaha…. __**(You're from Wisconsin)**_

_Amber-Rose-Skydragon: I think you have either reviewed EVERY chapter, or you were really close too! Thanks you for all the support, I am going to update everyday (or try to) and Fabian and Nina convinced me to let them give Ethan dating advice, I don't fully go along with it, but you have to put character's thoughts in as an option… Anyway, thanks! __**(You're from Maine)**_

_Fabinaluvs: Thank you for the support on my story, I appretiate it! (__**You're from Oregon.)**_

_Mary-kate1299: Thanks! __**(You're from Texas.)**_

**I feel like I'm a celebrity right now, answering fan mail….**

_NINAXFABIAN: Thanks you! I'm updating now! Lol… I think you have either reviewed every chapter or almost too! Thank you for all the support. __**(You are from New York?)**_

_Scottskyhawks1999: Hey! Thank you for the support! I bet you have already read this chapter, considering you are probably reading this, unless you have minions to read it for you, like house elves.. (sorry, I'm a Harry Potter addict and IT WAS RIGHT THERE) And does the 1999 in your name represent the year you were born or not? Or is that the year something special happened? My cousin was born June 25__th__, 1999, haha we share a birthday, I'm sorry, I gave YOU ALL THE NONSENSE…. I appoligize, I am hyper… __**(You're from Maryland?)**_

_Dragonclaw11: of course I updated YAYAY! THANKS YOU! I know, I shouldn't curse, I'm 16, I was mad, then when I went to edit, when I wasn't mad, then it fit… I shouldn't write when I'm mad… (__**You're from Minnesota?)**_

_Fabinalove33: Yay, I updated! I'm proud of myself, even though half is this stuff… You are totally awesome! Thank you for all the support and next chapter is like going to be dedicated to you! So look out for tomorrow's chapter! Alexa is an angel, and is so quiet. I'm gonna let you in on a secret (even though it wont be a secret after people read this…) I usually write Anna as Alexa, so that one chapter before everyone left the center, Ethan and Alexa were together (Blah…) so I edit to much, cause I get really confused… Ethan is well… Ethan… He is inspired by my 17 year old neighbor/boyfriend… Michael, and can you guess who is based off me? Hahaha, well Ethan is like evil at times, (mostly evil) he joked around to much and he is a best friend to a lot of people, you just have to warm up to him. I think your review thing is the longest… 400 words or something round there… lol…. I'm gonna keep writing…. Don't worry…. __**(You're from Washington State?)**_

_Grace: Here ya go! Thanks for the support! __**(You're from Mishigan)**_

_HerCrazySoul: YAY! Thank you for the support! __**(Random guesses for now on… Deleware.)**_

_Blewwolf: Thank you! I know right! __**(North Dakota)**_

_S.I.B.U.N.A 1398: Thanks for the support on my story! __**(Montana)**_

_Ksoftball06: Thank you! Haha thank you! I loved that line too! I read this review, and was laughing for some odd reason… and my mom called up asking if I was choking…. Lol…I know the characters are OOC I mean Fabian is… evil…. I am seriously just kidding on that last comment! __**(England!)**_

_Furgil: You were the first review! *Claps* Thanks for the stuffed shark! I don't like cupcakes.. I don't like cake or ice cream either… haha…. I do like pie though….. Well thank you! (__**Australia…)**_

**Hahah, well review, and thank you!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. I love you all!**


	10. Who's At the Door?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys! I promised I would be back today, and here I am! :) So yup, today you get to find out who is at the door and I got to say we had some **_**okay **_**answers. But ONLY ONE got it correct. Woo-hooo congrats to me! You guys had great guesses, but I was the only one. I give myself a pie. I put the answers at the bottom along with the people who guessed which ones. OH and SHOCK YOU MUST READ THIS: I made a mistake when counting reviews, furgil was my 100****th****! I'm so sorry Tabyylynn. You were 101****but yeah! You were so close! Who is going to be 200? Who knows if I will get to 200? LOL….. Haha, sorry, Michael is helping me write… So it might not turn out good today, he just said after I wrote 'who knows if I will get to 200?' Did your readers know that you have a goldfish named Steve? Cause then you would FOR SHURE get 300…..**

**Oh Michael's random brain…. Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to Fabina33! Yeahhhhh! Next chapter is Amber-Rose-Skydragon; I will be picking random people to dedicate to, because ALL OF YOU ARE MADE OF AWESOMNESS!**

**OH and this will be the only chapter that is strange. Cause I am never letting Michael help again… He is helping because the cast I got from breaking my thumb, so I tell him what to write and he types it… NO WONDER WHY HE IS SO SEXY AND HOT!**

**Okay, here we go!**

Fabian's Point of View:

We ate supper while Ethan went upstairs. Did he say date earlier?

Afterwards, I cleaned Alexa up, and Nina took care of the dishes.

I wonder what Ethan is doing upstairs, he is still up there, and I can hear him… talking to himself?

Alexa, Nina and I went into the family room, and sat down on the couch, Nina was playing with Alexa on her lap, and I was studying for our history test, next week. **(A/N: They have to take their kids to class) **

Lincoln was the 16th president. _I knew that…_

The Dakota Indians in Minnesota, harvested crops in spring and summer, and autumn. _Still knew that._

We were going to take our Minnesota history test, Nina already knew this stuff, and apparently this is the same stuff she took on her 5th grade geography test…

About 15 minutes later, Ethan came down, dressed up a little bit, and he smelled like… wait, that is my cologne?

What's going on?

A couple minutes of staring at Ethan, silently, the doorbell rang. I put down my book, and Nina set Alexa on my lap, getting up, she walked over to the door, until Ethan ran to the door shouting, "I got it!"

He opened the door and there stood Sarah, Patricia, and Jerome…

"Sarah?" Ethan asked.

"Yes Eth?"

Ethan's Point of View:

I opened the door, and saw… Sarah?

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Yes Eth?" she replied with an innocent face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, panicking on the inside, did I dial the wrong number? No, I knew Anna's number by heart…

"You invited me over remember?" she asked.

"Really? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry; I have short term memory loss…" I lied.

"Really? When did that start, you never had short term memory loss before, are you okay?" Sarah asked, feeling my forehead.

"It just started a while ago, when… Fabian. Acc-iiidently bumped my headdd…" I stuttered.

"Oh, can we come in?"

"Oh, of course, come on in."

"Thanks."

With that Sarah and her parents walked in.

"Hey, Patricia…" My mother said hugging her. "Jerome…" she spat, looking away.

"Oh come on Nina, no hug? I thought we had some good times." Jerome, I think said.

"Oh, what the heck, come here Jerome. But Fabian, watch my back, I don't want him doing anything." Mom said.

Dad was staring at her back.

"Nina, 'kick me' sign." Dad warned.

"Jerome!" Mom smacked him, and took the sign off her back.

Sarah and I laughed.

"So how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, and you?" she asked, while a slight smile on her face.

"Great, now that you are here."

"Aww, so do you want to play 20 questions?" she asked.

"Sure." I led her up to my room.

"So what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple, you?"

"Blue."

"How old are you?"

"8, almost 9, you?"

"Just turned 9."

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Volleyball, you?"

"Baseball."

"Favori-" I said before being cut of by my mom and dad.

"Etharah?" My mother called.

"Etharah?" I asked Sarah.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"What mother?" I yelled back.

"Sarah needs to go home."

It's been that long already?

"Okay, it was really nice seeing you Eth." She said standing up next me.

"You too Sar."

She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You never call me that."

"Oh, yeah."

By then we were walking down the stairs.

"We have to hang out again soon." Sarah said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah…" I said losing a little piece of my mind.

"Bye, Eth."

"Bye Sar." She said walking out the door.

After the door shut, mom and dad asked me a question.

Nina's Point of View:

It was nice seeing Patricia and Jerome again, besides the sign on my back… thank you Mr. IPrankToManyPeople….

But Sarah?

I thought Ethan liked Anna…

Um, well…

"SARAH? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ANNA!" Fabian and I both shouted at the same time.

**Okay there you go! Hope you liked cause Michael did it and he is a terrible idea thinker, and I think he put in some of his own ideas….**

**M: Um, I am A FANTASTIC WRITER don't listen to her, I am great!**

**And he has this big ego around him because he played Peter Pan in dance, and I was Wendy and then he dropped me in a lift and I got a broken ankle…**

**M: You got the cast off, and I don't have a big ego, you smashed a cupcake in my freaking face!**

**Oh get over it you baby… **

**M: Aww, love you to babe…**

***rolls eyes* Well here is who you thought it was: **

**The Pizza Guy:**

**-I x3AndySixx**

**-HugeBTRHoAFan**

**Amber the Spirt Animal Owl and Victor the Unicorn: **

**-Amber-Rose-Skydragon (read her profile to find out why, I just love this one! Michael wants some poison cupcakes, can Jerome give me the recipe?)**

**Anna:**

**-S.I.B.U.N.A 1398**

**-HugeBTRHoAFan**

**-LittleGlitterMonster**

**Mara:**

**-Dragonclaw11**

**NO UPDATE TOMORROW! I'm going to the fair! Sorry, I will the day after, and I want to thank you I got more than 25 reviews in 23 hours!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. I still love you all.**


	11. Goodnight and Dead Frogs

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys! So some of you were confused about last chapter… Michael didn't write the whole last chapter, I wrote it and he typed it because I have a cast on my hand, and he added some of his own ideas… Yes there is a love triangle…. Oh and yes, MICHAEL IS MY BOYFRIEND! :P Oh, and I did NOT mean to write that he is hot and sexy last chapter, Michael wrote it….. Part of what I meant by BIG ego… Well, anyways… Check out my poll on my profile! And I still need a couple OC's for my story, so check that out, It's called I need 16 OC's ! I accidently mixed it up I actually needed 32 OC's, 16 Boys and 16 Girls, but here we go! OH and this chapter is dedicated to Amber-Rose-Skydragon! Amber the Spirit Animal Owl and Victor the Unicorn are VERY proud!**

**Here we go!**

Jerome's Point of View:

Patricia and I decided to leave early due to the fact that one, it was getting awkward, two, we have class tomorrow morning, and three, Sarah has to go to class with us, so she needs some sleep.

On our way out, I accidently stepped on a frog, of course frogs being Patricia's animal obsession, she smacked me upside the head.

"How could you kill that iccocent little frog?" She asked.

"I don't know babe." I replied, smirking.

Sarah was skipping happily about 6 feet in front of us.

"Oh shut it." Patricia smacked me again.

I pouted.

"What do you want?" She asked, about 3 minutes later.

"Mmmm, for Justin Bieber, Fabian, Mario and Luigi, Fabian, Rufus, Fabian, Victor, Fabian, and Flavored water to be gone, but what I don't want to be gone is the love between us, yes, I want you babe."

"Um… Well… Um…" she stuttered, I smirked again.

"It's okay, don't talk, I know that you love me too."

"Ya, sure…" She said sarcastically, "Um, why do you want Fabian gone so badly?"

"He is too hard to prank, its ridiculous! I can't beat him!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay baby, but I think you should stop, people are staring and I think that Sarah was listening to our whole conversation."

Sarah was looking back, to Patricia and me.

"Okay." I shut my mouth, then I realized something. "Wait, did you just call me baby?"

"Um, no…." she said looking away, then trying to run forward to Sarah, I grabbed her hand and swung her around into a kiss.

Her lips were so soft against mine, it was like sugar, and spice, mixed. Of course she was the sugar, I mean I'm not always that nice…

After a minute, she finally started kissing back, I guess she was thinking before, we didn't get to far into it, when Sarah coughed.

When we broke off and looked at Sarah, she was staring at us, "Can you finish that at home please?"

"Fine." Patricia and I both sighed.

Fabian's Point of View:

After Patricia, Jerome, and Sarah left, Nina and I asked Ethan the same question, I guess we were both really confused.

Of course his response was, "Don't we have class tomorrow?"

"Yes, and?"

"Shouldn't we be heading to bed? Alexa's snoozing on the couch." He suggested, pointing towards sleeping Alexa.

"Fine." Nina and I sighed.

"Good." Ethan smiled, and went right upstairs.

I picked up Alexa and brought her upstairs, I gave her to Nina, and she changed her into her pajamas while I went over to Ethan's room.

"Goodnight buddy."

I could tell that he was pretending to sleep, so I went over and shook him.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked.

"Goodnight…" I said walking out of the room.

I laughed, and went over to Alexa's room and told her goodnight.

I started walking to my room, when I saw one of the doors open, it was purple, must be Neen's room.

I knocked on the wall outside her room and covered my eyes with my free hand, just in case she was changing.

"Hey." She said walking over to where I was, she was wearing really skimpy clothes.

"Hi." I said.

She caught me staring at her. "Goodnight Fabes" she kissed my cheek, "OH and close your mouth. No flies."

Flies? We're inside, oh silly Nina…

She closed the door, I reopened my mouth, I didn't really notice I had until about a minute later, when my foot fell asleep, then I closed it and walked to my room, I changed and hopped into bed. **(A/N: He changed into his gray sleep shirt and his plaid? I think pajama pants from the show, will try to find pick, and will post on my profile.)**

Nina's Point of View:

I got Alexa ready for bed and said goodnight, afterward, I headed to my bedroom, to get dressed and sleep. I put on my tight grey tank top, my short red plaid shorts, and my black and white striped socks. **(Picture on profile)**

I was in the middle of brushing my hair out, before going to sleep, but Fabian knocked. I walked over to the door, and opened it all the way. He was staring at me. Is that good? Do I have a stain on my shirt?

"Hey."

He was staring at my chest now, um, okay?

"Hi." He finally said, glancing at my eyes quick, then scanning my body.

"Goodnight Fabes." I kissed his cheek, then closed the door, then I reopened it and said, "Oh and close your mouth. No flies"

I shut the door, and he shut his mouth, I went back to brushing my hair, and about 15 minutes later I went to sleep.

**~Time Skip Until Morning~**

Nina's Point of View:

I got up at 5am the next morning and got dressed in my striped colored cardigan, tree tank top, ripped jean-capris, silver flip flops, skin colored lipstick, and some light pink blush. **(Picture on profile)** During this assignment, we didn't need to wear uniforms. This assignment is great for dressing issues!

I headed into Ethan's room, to wake him up first, but he wasn't in there, neither was Alexa in her room.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Fabian eating cereal, Ethan drinking milk, and Alexa chewing on some cut up toast.

"Morning Neens!" Fabian said getting up and pulling out my chair for me to sit. "I made you some cereal, but it is a little soggy…"

He placed the cereal in front of me on the table.

"I don't mind, thank you." I said thankfully.

"Okay." Fabian smiled, and cleaned up his bowl, and Alexa who got toast on her shirt.

Fabian was wearing a plain grey shirt and some blue jeans, on his feet were black converse.

I finished and so did Ethan, I cleaned up the rest of the dishes and grabbed mine and Fabian's school bags, while he picked Alexa up.

We walked outside to the car, and headed to school.

**Hey guys! How did you guys like it? I am going to post the outfits on my profile for you guys to see, so yeah! Hopefully there will be another update tomorrow, and no the fair wasn't the Ohio fair, it was like a parade next to my house, nothing big, it was for the city. This chapter was dedicated to Amber-Rose-Skydragon.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Love ya!**

**~Nicole and Michael~**

**P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.S.S. Michael has a FanFiction, gonna link it on my profile.**

**P.S.S.S. REVIEW!**


	12. Thank God for Joy: Crazy People Addition

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, or any of the characters, except for the children.**

**Hey guys! I'm back, but I am only gonna update every other day to the fact that I want to make the stories longer, and I don't have all the time to update every day. So yeah, Michael is writing a story on his fanfiction, it's a Peter Pan story and his user is MichaelishPeterzPan, so yup. How many of you liked the outfits I created for last chapter? *raises hands!* I made some for this chapter too so yeah!**

**Here we go!:**

Nina's Point of View:

Fabian drove us to school, and once we got there, I picked up Alexa and my school bag, Fabian grabbed his and we all walked in together with Ethan.

We stopped at our lockers and grabbed our stuff for history.

When I got in there, I saw that there were name tags on the chairs for children, and there were extra tables in the back for us.

Alexa was in the front, Ethan was in the second row, in the center… in between Sarah and Anna…

But while we were walking in, my eyes glanced to the side of the room.

Could it be? I don't know, we'll see later.

Mr. Sweet walked in, we all sat down.

"Morning Sweetie." Jerome called out smirking.

The class laughed.

"Good morning, Mr. Clarke… Nina you have a visitor." He pointed to the crib in the corner of the room.

I got up and walked over.

It was Audrey.

"Oh my word." I said smiling.

I picked Aud up and brought her back to my seat, right next to Fabian.

All three of us were smiling.

"Mr. Sweet?" I asked.

"Yes Nina?"

"What is she doing here?" I was smiling as big as ever, I can't believe she is back!

"The adoption center said that you can be with her for today, they saw how hurt you were, and the baby misses you."

Aww. Poor baby.

I looked down at the little life in my arms. She is so adorable.

Fabian's Point of View:

I smiled, and looked over at Nina and Aud, we were sitting through history, not really listening to anything Mr. Sweet said.

I glanced over at Ethan, Sarah, and Anna.

Sarah was daydreaming, Ethan was writing down notes, and Anna was doodling in her notebook.

I heard a loud groan.

Mr. Sweet turned around, "Who was that?"

"Me. I don't feel so good." Nina said turning green, handing Audrey to me and running out of the classroom.

"Mr. Sweet, can I be excused?" I asked.

He nodded worrily.

"Can you hold Aud for me, I'll be back." I said, handing her to Patricia, I pushed in my chair, and then quickly added, "Don't let Jerome touch her."

I rushed out of the room, I could her Nina in the girls bathroom. Not thinking I went in, Nina was throwing up in the stall.

I held her hair back for her, until she finished.

"Are you okay Nina?" I asked, I was worried as well.

"Yeah, I guess." She stumbled, looking dizzy. "We shhooouldd prob-probably bee getting back to cllassss…"

"No." I stopped her, you are too sick to be going back, I'm gonna take you right home right now.

I grabbed Nina's arm and dragged her to the car.

I texted Mr. Sweet. Awkward moment when you text your teacher?

_Mr. Sweet, _

_Nina threw up, and I had to bring her home ASAP._

_I will be back in about 15 minutes to pick up Ethan, Alexa, and our school bags._

_Can you get all the homework gathered for the children and us for when I get there?_

_Thanks,_

_Fabian_

Patricia's Point of View:

Fabian left Audrey with me while he searched for Nina, we continued class until about 10 minutes later, Mr. Sweet's phone went off.

"I thought you said no phones in class?" Amber asked.

Mr. Sweet, was busy reading the message.

"It's from Fabian, he is driving Nina home, okay so, Jerome- scratch that, Joy go take this key and get Fabian and Nina's school bags out of their lockers." He said, holding out the locker key.

"Okay" Joy replied leaving the classroom.

"Jerome, go to each of their classes, and pick up Fabian, Nina, Ethan, and Alexa's homework."

Jerome walked out.

"Ethan, can you get Alexa and yourself ready to go, then come straight back to the class room?" Mr. Sweet asked.

Ethan nodded.

I sat playing with Audrey until Fabian came to pick up the kids, since Nina went home, Audrey goes back to the center, she was anyways, but they wanted Nina and Aud to spend time together.

Fabian's Point of View:

I drove Nina home, and walked her inside, and upstairs to her room.

"I will be back in 15-20 minutes, I have to pick up the kids and our bags." I told her. "You need anything?"

"No, I think I'm good, have fun." She said sitting on her bed.

"Ok." I smiled at her, walking out of the room, I rode back to school, and walked inside.

I knocked on Mr. Sweet's classroom door.

"Come in." I heard from inside.

I opened the door, and I got trampled, Joy had our bags with the homework in it, and Ethan and Alexa were ready to go.

They walked out with me and I buckled them in the car.

"When we get home, Ethan, why don't you work on your homework, and entertain Alexa, while I take care of your mom?"

"Oh are you now?" Ethan asked, suspiciously.

"Yup."

"You're gonna take care of her…." He said sarcastically.

"Eww."

"Yuck."

Alexa was staring at us.

We arrived at the house.

I unbuckled Alexa and they both ran inside, Ethan was getting out his homework, and Alexa was sitting on the floor.

I lifted her on a chair, then ran upstairs, opening her door, seeing Nina.

D.A.M.N **(A/N: sorry for swearing.)**

She looked… wow…

She was wearing purple sweatpants, a see through white shirt (that I could see her bra…), silver high heels (why?) Lipstick, and bright purple eyeshadow. **(Picture on profile)**

"Hey Fabes." Nina said, breaking me out of my trance.

Crap, I think she knows, I was staring, this has been going a lot lately…

"Hey Neens." My voice cracked.

She got up and walked toward me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I quickly answered.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked, playing with my shirt.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, why would you ask?" She asked all giggly.

I glared behind her, she took medicine…

I walked over there, and picked up the bottle, and looked at the label…

Nina is prone to one of the side effects… Drowsiness, and prone to be crazy.

"Nina, you have one of the side effects of the medicine."

"What are you talking about silly?" She giggled, stepping really close to me.

I stepped backwards, "I'm talking about that you're crazy."

"Yes, very. Crazy in love with you." She pushed me, I was sitting on her bed, and she was moving closer.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm just going to go and check on the kids." I said nervously.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." She winked at me, sitting back on her bed. "But wait, kids?"

"Yes."

"Are you cheating on me?" She walked over and slapped me.

"No. They're our kids…"

"Oh okay, I'll be waiting, sexayyy…" She smiled.

I went right downstairs to the living room where Alexa was playing with some dolls on the floor and Ethan was reading my history book.

"How would you guys like to hang out with Alissa and Caleb tonight, so Joy can help me take care of your mother?"

"She is literally sick?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. What did you think?"

"Nothing…"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, Ethan do you know Joy and Jacob's number?"

"Yup."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's on speed dial, just press 5." Ethan said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I pressed five, it started ringing, soon enough Joy picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Joy, it's Fabian."

"Oh hi, what's up? I'm still in school."

"Nina is prone to one of the side affects to the cold medicine, the one that makes you drowsy and crazy."

"Oh dear. What did she do?" You could hear the concern in her voice.

"She tried to 'have a little fun' and jeez… I don't want to go into details…"

I could hear people in the backround laughing.

"I'm sorry Fabian, Mr. Sweet made me put it on speaker."

"Oh God…"

"So what about everything?" Joy asked.

"Could you, Jacob and the kids come over, the kids need to be entertained while I figure out how to call her down."

"Oh sure." She said quickly.

I heard her ask "Mr. Sweet, can we go?"

"Of course Joy, pick up your homework in the morning."

She came back to the phone, "We'll be there in about 10 minutes, kay?"

"Okay, thank you so much, what do I do until you are here?"

"Go upstairs and talk to her and stay far away."

"Okay."

She hung up.

"Joy, Jacob, Alissa, and Caleb will be over in about 10 minutes, can you just stay down here until they are here?" I asked the kids.

"Sure." Ethan replied.

I walked back upstairs.

"Hey Nina, you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling much better, come sit, talk." She jestured me to lay on her bed with her.

"No thanks I'm good." I replied.

"Oh, are you playing a little game with my Fabey Baby?"

Fabey Baby? Where did she get that?

"No, I just think that you look sexier from a distance."

"Sad to say, but I don't feel the same way about you." She stepped really close to me again, we were almost touching.

"Okay, crazy Nina…"

"Who said I'm crazy?"

"Technically, you just did." I chuckled.

"Oh you find that funny, do you?" she asked, slapping me.

"Definally crazy."

She pouted.

"Crazy hot?"

"Okay!" She sang.

The doorbell rang, have it already been 10 minutes?

"I'm gonna go answer that." I said, pointing to her bedroom door.

"Can I come with?" she pouted again.

"No, Neens, you should stay up here."

I glared at her face.

"Oh come on."

I held out my hand for her to grab onto.

"Can't you carry me?" she asked.

"Fine, come here."

I picked her up bridal style. And walked downstairs.

I opened the door, shifting Nina a bit in my arms.

"Hey, Joy, Jacob." I said.

"Wow, crazy Nina is really clingy." Joy said.

"What?" Nina asked, getting out of my arms, walking over to Joy, slapping her across the face.

"What was that for?" Joy asked.

"Crazy-" Nina glared at me.

"I mean crazy _hot _Nina, tends to do that."

Nina smiled.

"This is why we are in love."Nina said.

Joy whispered in my ear, "I think we should bring her to the doctor's office."

"We can't bring her in what she is wearing." I told her.

"I'll go upstairs and make her change, we'll be back." Joy said trying to get Nina to let go of me.

"It's okay Neens, Joy is going to help you, we are going on a 'date' and she is going to help you get dressed for that 'date'."

She let go right away.

"Okay."

She walked upstairs with Joy.

In about 20 minutes she came down wearing skinny jeans, a yellow tee shirt, and black converse. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Jacob, you stay here with the kids, Fabian and I are going to bring Nina to the doctors office." Joy said walking out the door.

"Okay." Jacob said.

We walked out the door, and headed our way to the office.

Joy had to drive because Nina wouldn't get off. (she was sitting on my lap, for crying out loud.)

"Why is she coming?" Nina asked pointing to Joy.

"This is a special kind of date we are going on Neens, I don't know why she is here."

"Then push her out of the car." Nina said.

"No. Nina. Behave. Yourself."

But yet again because of my words, I got slapped.

**Hey guys! How did you like it? Okay, so make sure to check out the outfits on my profile and vote for which prom dress Mara is going to wear,(spoiler…), vote on my poll, and this chapter is dedicated to I x3 Andy Sixx. Oh and submit a OC for my story, called I need 16 OC's.**

**Love ya!**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. How do you like crazy Nina?**

**P.P.S. Michael is weird.**

**P.P.P.S PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	13. This is Going to be a Long Night Part:1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys! I'm back, thank you for the support of crazy news, because of that I was a little scared of haters, so thanks you! Who liked the outfits? *flips* don't ask about that…. Okay, for those who want that crazy medicine, it's only available in all 50 states, England, and Australia, so it will be really hard to get it. Okay so here we go!**

Joy's Point of View:

I was driving Nina and Fabian to the hospital because Nina wouldn't get off of Fabian's lap, and she certainly doesn't like me.

"Why is she coming?" Nina asked.

"This is a special kind of date we are going on Neens, I don't know why she is here." Fabian replied.

"Then push her out of the car." Nina said.

"No. Nina. Behave. Yourself." Fabian scolded her.

Seriously? I'm starting to think that we should bring her to a mental hospital. Nina is like one of my best friends, like a sister, this is ugh…

"Fabian, are you sure we shouldn't bring Nina to a special place, of where we are going?" I asked.

"Special?" Nina asked. "Do you really think I am special Fabes?"

"Yeah, Neens…" He seemed confused.

"Why did you say it like that?" Nina asked.

"Because…"

"You don't like me, you hate me, and you don't think I am special, you HATE me, and you LIED." Nina kept smacking Fabian, over and over.

"Nina. Stop. It."

We finally arrived there.

Nina skipped in by herself, Fabian and I walked in behind her.

By the time we got in there, they were taking Nina away.

"Wait." Fabian yelled.

They stopped.

"Does she belong to you?"

"Yes, maybe, no not really, okay yes." Fabian was confused. "Where are you taking her?"

"Didn't she get out of the mental hospital part of the building."

"NO." Fabian pointed out.

"Oh, here you go."

Nina walked back to Fabian.

"Hey Sexy Fabey Baby!" Nina kissed Fabian.

"Hello? Neens, I thought you hated me?" Fabian asked shocked.

"How did you ever think that, you're my boy toy."

The nurses and I were laughing our heads off. Fabian was blushing.

"Are *laugh* you *laugh* sure *laugh* that *laugh* she *laugh* wasn't *laugh in *laugh* the *laugh* mental *laugh* institute?" The nurse asked.

"Maybe…." Fabian glared at Nina who was smiling. "Can we get her to-"

"Aww, you're sweeter that a banjo on Neptune singing losers with sea slugs!"

"What?" A doctor asked, walking by.

"Nothing." Everyone said quickly.

"Is she the girl that?" he asked.

The nurses shook their heads.

"Oh, are you gonna bring her in?"

Fabian nodded.

"Let's bring her in now. Are you her husband?" The doctor asked.

"No. Well technically yes, but sure…"

"Okay? Let's bring her in."

Fabian's Point of View:

We walked down the hallway to the room.

"We are going to test her, quickly see what the heck is wrong."

"She is prone to the side effects, crazy/drowsiness." I informed him.

"That should have worn off, but let me do some tests."

"Okay."

They took Nina away into a different room. About 20 minutes later, she came back.

"I know what's wrong." The doctor declared.

"What?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." **(Idea by Olivia5k5)**

Joy's and my mouths dropped open.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Fabian!" Joy screamed. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"YAY!" Nina walked over to me, sat on my lap, and kissed my cheek.

"Um, Fabian? I think, can you come and talk to me for a second?"

"Sure?"

We walked down the hallway. Joy stayed with Nina, just to make sure she doesn't break anything.

"She isn't really pregnant. It's just something I say, I have to see if the patient is crazy or something else. Do you happen to have some of that medicine she took with you?"

"Okay…. Yeah, it's right here."

"Mhmmm, oh." He said looking at it.

"And?"

"This isn't medicine. She isn't prone to one of the side effects, this is alchol, and she is roaring drunk…"

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. I would recommend, keeping her away from glass or windows for 14 hours, do sleep in the same bed as her just to make sure that she doesn't hurt anything, and I would lock all children's doors, just so she can't accidently do something."

"Okay…" I said. "I will."

"Have fun, she will be a handful."

"I won't…" I said.

"Isn't she your wife, don't you love her enough."

"It's a class assignment, we're 17, we have to act like a married couple for 5 months."

"Oh… Then don't do anything I said."

"Okay…"

"Can you say anything but okay…?"

"Yes."

We walked back into the room.

"Nina broke this tube, while you were gone."

"Oh dear…" the doctor said.

"Neens, lets go!" I grabbed her hand and ran.

Joy ran after us.

We got back in the car.

"We're having more babiesss…." Nina smiled.

"Yeah…" I fake smiled.

"Aren't you happy with this?" She asked.

"No, I am very happy, and let me tell you that you look hotter than before."

"Awwwwwwww, well smack my kangaroo guts with a bucket of slimy smiling 10 year old creepy preschoolers that are zombies!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"YAY!" She screamed, when we finally got home.

"Hey Joy, do you wanna stay over for the night, just to make sure that the kids stay away from Nina, 'cause I am supposed to stay up with her all night…"

"Yeah, of course Fabian, we'll all stay over, Alissa can stay in Alexa's room with her, and Ethan can share his room with Caleb, I can sleep on the couch, and Jacob on the floor?"

"Yes, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, I won't let my brother and sister hang like this."

"I'm hanging?" Nina asked. "Am I some kind of monkey, if I am can I be a parrot monkey, I heard they fly…" Nina whispered the last part about them flying.

"Yeah, of course Nina."

"Okay!" she smiled.

We walked in the house, and I brought Nina right upstairs, let her, lay down, or change or whatever.

I walked back downstairs and thanked Joy again, before going upstairs where Nina was wearing a black tee shirt, black shorts, one green sock and a black and floral sock. **(Picture on profile)**

Nina pulled me onto her bed, "We can talk right?"

"Sure." I replied. "Can I just go and change?"

"Yup."

She let me out of her grasp, and I went into my room and put on a pair of sweatpants. And walked back in her room.

"Okay, good you're back!"

She dragged me over to her bed again…

This is going to be a lonnnnngggg night…

**Hey! How did you guys like it! Thank you Olivia5k5 for the idea. Let's see if I can be at 200 reviews when I update! Who will it be? Yay! Who can't wait for part 2? This will be fun, I will try to update as much as possible 'cause I start school soon! Ugh…. Won't be fun! But check out the outfit, and I will try to update ASAP!**

**Love ya!**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. Michael is staring at me weirdly.**

**P.P.S. Demi Lovato is awesome!**

**P.P.P.S. Who else squealed when Isabella and Phineas kissed in the movie Phineas and Ferb across the Second Dimension?**


	14. This is Going to be a Long Night Part:2

**Hey guys! I'm back again, sorry I didn't update I had a doctor's appointment, AND I had to get 6 shots! Ick…. I had to get 2 because the ones they used when I was 12 didn't work, then I needed 3 'cause I turned 16, and 1 for flu crap. And then when I left there, they gave me the wrong shots, and they gave me one's for newborn babies, so now I am in the hospital, typing this on Michael's laptop… Fun? Nope, I really don't feel good. So after this chapter it might be a couple days, because I want to heal. I'm just really hoping I don't die, because then I told Michael to finish the story, and I am scared of that…. But yeah.**

**But how are you guys doing? Better than me? Okay I just posted my OC story Saturday, so check that out, check out the poll, the outfits from previous outfits. Do any of you have Polovyre accounts? (did I spell it correct?) Follow mine pleasseee! Just go to my profile, click on one of the outfits, and you will get to my account. Who was smiling and cheering after Demi Lovato walked away with 2 awards on Sunday! *hands raised.* YAY! Demetria is back, baby! Okay I am back with this, and you won't believe some stuff! Yay!, so here we go!**

Fabian's Point of View:

"Soooo….. how ya doing?" Nina creepishly smiled at me playing with my shirt.

"Gooodd…" I scooted backwards away from her, but that caused me to fall off her bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I got back up onto her bed.

"Good, so did I tell you that you are hot?" she asked.

"Yup, I think so."

"YOU ARE REALLY HAWTTTT!"

"Thanks?" I kinda blushed.

"Yup, so what is your favorite color?"

"Nina, I-" I started.

"OH MY GOSH! That is weird, because my favorite color is Fabian!"

She hugged me tightly, and I doubt she was going to let go soon.

"Um, Neens?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna play a guessing game?"

She let go instantly, and sat up, looking me right in the eye.

"YESH! Oh, and Fabey, call me your Sexy Babe Neenzy."

"Uh, I think I will call you Nina, because I love your name so much."

"Really?" she asked.

I wasn't a lie, I did love her name, I just feel weird that I am telling her this when she is crazy, and drunk…

"Yes, of course."

"Awww, now can we play that game?"

"Yes."

"So how do we play?"

"Easy. I ask you a question about myself and you answer, and if you get it correct, then I will kiss you on the cheek."

"Okay, so go."

"What is my middle name?"

"Brad."

"Correct?" I said, placing a simple kiss on her cheek.

How did she get that correct? I thought she was drunk on crazy medicine and alcohol?

"Yay!"

Nina's Point of View:

Haha, this prank is like the BEST! Okay, so if you don't know exactly what I am talking about, Amber dared me to try to seduce Fabian, but I didn't think it would really work, so I decided to act a little weird. So this act is long going. Who knows when it will break?

"So how do we play?" I asked inncocently, I had to act like I was crazy _while _being smart.

"Easy. I ask you a question about myself and you answer, and if you get it correct, then I will kiss you on the cheek." He replied, with a smirk, I think he thinks that he won't have to kiss me because he thinks I'm crazy.

"Okay, so go."

"What is my middle name?" he asked, he was still smirking.

"Brad." I quickly answered, then I realized I could give away my crazy cover by that.

Dang.

"Correct?" He kissed my cheek, I beamed, trying to continue my crazy stupidity.

"Yay!"

"Okay, so now do I ask you?"

"Okay, I was just going to do it with me asking questions because you are so 'special' but sure!" He explained.

I feel happy and insulted…

"Okay, what is my favorite color?" I asked him, it's time to start revealing my prank.

"Me." He replied, closing his eyes, inching his cheek closer to my lips.

"Nope, yellow." I smiled.

"You just said a couple minutes ago that I was your favorite color?"

"No I didn't, I said I am feeling sick."

"Nina?"

"What?"

"Are you back?" he asked, his eyes widened.

"I was never gone." I smirked.

"Yes, you were at least your mind was." He gasped, hugging me.

"It was a prank, Fabes." I tried to breathe between Fabian's tight grasp and my laughing.

"Um, what?"

And here I start my tale…

**Okay, sorry this was short, but my chapter, was exactly 800 words, so I'm sorry it might be a while but I know, I have to get better, and they are deciding right now if I need surgery to remove the dose… I'm really hoping I don't die, I probably won't but I will write an Author's Note when I'm my death bed while I am I will give Michael my FF password. (mistake…) and he will finish (mistake) I am just saying, if I do (I prob won't) if Michael asks if I told you anything I wanted and I want him to read my notes of ideas in my dresser drawer, and I want to be buried in my dance team jacket, my Wendy costume, and my tap shoes. Don't ask why...**

**I love ya all!**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. I doubt I will die so don't worry I just might get really sick.**

**P.P.S. Michael is still staring at me weirdly….**

**P.P.P.S. I'm aching.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Could I possibly get 20+ reviews by the time I come back, and share this on facebook, and twitter, and stuff?**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. Follow me on twitter:**

**Home account ('cause I'm nice and awesome!): GZBGirl4ever**

**Fanfiction account (for update stuff, I barely use…): FanFicLarson**

**-Just tweet me telling me that you are from FanFiction and I will follow you back!**


	15. Fabian's Cheer

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, or Lincoln's speech, or Brad Kavanagh… I want to though….**

**Okay, I'm back! I'm not dead! This is not Michael it is Nicole :) I'm out of the hospital, I had surgery on Wednesday… And I'm home! I stayed at the hospital until late Friday night, then I came home! I started school today!(I was supposed to start on Wednesday, but I was in the hospital!) so I don't know about my updating plans… Anyways, Saturday I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, watching the new iCarly, iLost My Mind! At the end when Sam and Freddie kissed (sorry for spoiler), I ran to the bathroom, and screamed my head off, I mean SEDDIEEEEE! FINALLY! Anyways, I'm on the quest for 300 reviews! I have a goldfish named Steve…. (lol, remember Mich... aka Michael.) Did I announce 200? 200 was PurpleWolf, Blewwolf's cousin? So YAY! Thank you all, I really don't deserve you guys' support, my story is total crap! So thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh and you guys, when you say 'wow you are a guineiess, Nina is evil…' I literally typed that, and made that up like 2 minutes before I uploaded so haha… Yeah, I'm probably boring you so on with the chapter!**

Fabian's Point of View:

"Um, what?" I asked Nina in amazement.

"It was all a prank, Amber dared me to seduce you, then I thought of this instead, 'cause the seducing would be plain weird, so I pulled this prank instead, everyone in the class except Jacob, Joy and you were in on it!" She laughed on.

"But I saw you throw up?" I asked.

"I apparently had food poisoning… The cereal was old…"

"What?"

"The cereal I had for breakfast was older than me…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, go check the date on it later!"

"I will…" I said, still confused.

"Good for you."

But then, I came up with a good question for Nina.

"Okay, so in the game, it is my turn to ask a question, so why did you take the dare to seduce me?" I smirked secretly in my mind.

"Well, easy, it wasn't really seducing you, so I decided to switch stuff, so I wasn't."

"Um, what about you being my Sexy Babe Neenzy?"

"Oh, haha Fabian, mock all you want…"

"I'm not going to mock you." I smiled.

"Why? Are you pulling a prank on me?"

"No…"

She slapped me.

"I'm not!"

"Just making sure…"

"Nina… Nina… Nina…"

"What… What… What… Fabian… Fabian… Fabian…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Pretty good prank you pulled. Even though it wasn't very nice…"

"Oh, I thought it would have made you happy."

"Really, Neens, you thought that teasing the heck out of me made me happy?"

"Yes…"

"Oh Nina…"

"Oh Fabian…"

"You, know, my favorite part of that was you calling my sexy…" Both Nina and I blushed a little bit.

"Yeah? I liked how you didn't smack me back…"

"I could never smack you, even if you did a million times, and I was in the hospital, about to die."

"Really, Fabian?"

"Yes."

"I ment, really Fabian, you are over exaggerating, I can't hit that hard."

"Yes, you can."

"Hahaha."

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't in karate?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I'm sure, but I was in cheerleading…" She blushed.

"Really? Can I see a cheer?"

"Why?" She whined.

"Because, just cheer Lincoln's speech."

"Fine…"

She stood up.

"Four score, and seven years ago…"

"Continue." I smirked.

"I don't know the rest."

"I'll write it down."

I took out a tablet and a piece of paper and wrote out 'Lincoln's Speech' aka now Fabian's Speech or Nina's Speech as she says it…

"Thanks Fabian."

"Okay, now cheer."

"Four score, and seven years ago, I fell in love with the hottest, sexiest man in the entire freaking universe, Fabian Brad Rutter, he- Wait, what? This isn't Lincoln's speech. FABIAN!" Nina smacked me after 'cheering'.

I was laughing my head off.

Joy came upstairs. It was 2am, I bet we woke her up.

"What is going on?" Joy asked.

"Fabian made me lie through cheerleading…" Nina complained.

"Nina? Are you back?" Joy asked, running over to Nina, giving her a hug.

"Joy, Nina's little act was a prank." I said.

"Seriously?" She asked, pulling away.

"Yup." Nina smirked.

Joy smacked Nina in the face.

"What the heck, Joy?" Nina asked.

"You smacked me first….'

"Oh… yeah… sorry…"

**Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? Fabian's cheer? LOL! Okay, so I'll try to update ASAP! I tried to update yesterday, but it was late, then today I had school so I just changed the author's notes and now I'm updating. Second day of school today, and it was pretty awesome! Haha! If you people only knew. My best friends (aka Becca and Nathan) are in my English class, and it is fun! It sucks, Michael and I are only in band together because he is a year older, and in 12****th**** grade. Anyways, REVIEW! Oh and for the times I forgot to say Peace out suckas!:**

**Love you all,**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I AM SO THANKFUL FOR ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I DON'T DESERVE THIS, YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO CARING AND EVERYTHING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Sarah? Anna? Fabina!

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Rated: T**

**Okay, so hello peoples! I'm back. 7am wakin' up in the morning, gotta get dressed gotta go downstairs, gotta have my bowl, gonna have cereal, seeing everything time is going, ticking on and on everybody's rushin, gotta get down to the bus stop, gotta catch my bus. I see my friends, kicking in the front seat, sittin in the back seat, gotta make my mind up, which seat can I take? IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND! Haha, its Wednesday…. Sorry, anyways, here, I'm back! I wrote a My Babysitter's a Vampire fic called Gonna Get Caught, so if you are a fan on MBaV can you please r&r? I'm going to get on to the chapter! But thanks you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted! Oh and I have the choices for Mara's Prom dress on my profile! I'm sorry for not updating sooner and enjoy!**

Joy's Point of View: 

YAY! Nina's back!

I walked over and smacked her in the face.

"What the heck Joy?"

"You smacked me first…" I said innocently.

"Oh… yeah… sorry…" she apologized.

"It's fine, but how could you prank us? Who was also in on it?" I asked, still shocked.

"Pretty much everybody but you, the kids, and Jacob."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, now I don't feel like explaining this more so get out Joy." Nina smiled, pushing out, and she closed the door.

Alone time with Fabian perhaps?

Ethan's Point of View:

I'm confused, about EVERYTHING!

Okay, so Jake (Jacob) says that 'mom and dad' are spending quality time together, um eww… Then she gets sick and I come home early from school, then Loser 1 and Loser 2 are upstairs... Doing who knows what… Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Okay and Sarah or Anna. Anna or Sarah? Sarah. Anna. Sarah. Anna. Sarah. Anna….

Okay so Sarah is hot, beautiful eyes, and sparkly brown hair. Anna is gorgeous, amazing eyes, and luscious, silky, dirty blonde hair. Sarah? Anna…

I guess I have been thinking for a while now because I'm really confused but I'm starting to come to conclusions, I pick Annarah….. I mean Saranna… Well, actually I don't think I know yet…

'Dad', 'mom', and Joy came downstairs.

Jacob moved us backwards, away from them.

"Why is Nina downstairs?" Jacob asked with fear.

"Because, turns out her little 'sickness' was a prank…"

"How come she threw up though?" Jacob asked, confused.

"The cereal that Fabian gave her was old." Joy confirmed.

"Ah, so why weren't we included on it?"

"I don't know why, Nina thought we were stupid?" Joy guessed.

"I could never think that you two were stupid." Nina reassured.

"Two? So does that mean I'm stupid?" Fabian asked.

Nina answered, "Oh, hell no Fabian, you aren't stupid."

"Clearly, I'm not the one who just swore in front of the kids…" Fabian said quietly gazing around the room as if he had said nothing.

Nina smacked him.

Joy chuckled at that.

Nina smacked him again.

"What was that last one for?" Fabian asked, glaring at her face.

"For giving me old cereal." Nina spat, before walking upstairs angrily.

A couple minutes later, she came back down with a smile on her face and a pink tutu, a black tank top, bluish- greenish high heels, lace fingerless gloves, black glasses with white words on them, a british flag themed wallet thing, and her lipstick was designed like a british flag. God, where the hell is she going?

"Why are you dressed like that?" Fabian asked.

"Because we're going out tonight." Nina smiled, pulling Fabian upstairs by his shirt.

**Okay, so yeah, here we go, I'm so sorry I didn't update, I have school and we had our first big project so I have been working on that, and I got a A-! YAY! Well, yeah, and this is really short, I will try to update sooner because you guys deserve more that what I've been writing! Well yeah, I will try to update!**

**Love you all, (So does Michael and Steve…)**

**~Nicole~**

**P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	17. We're Held Captive Part: 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA.**

**Okay, I really apologize! I haven't been on here in such a long time! I feel so bad, and I don't blame you if you hate me right now. I have had a bunch of school crap (sorry), and I got my braces back on and I forgot how much of a pain they are… Michael and I broke up… So yeah… I miss you guys SO MUCH! I love all of you! I am separating this part into four parts so here is part one! Enjoy and I love you!**

Fabian's Point of View:

Nina pulled me upstairs and brought me into my room. She walked over to my closet and threw me yellow skinny jeans, and an orange tee shirt. Where did these come from?

"Uh, Nina, these aren't my clothes…" I mentioned.

"Oh, I know, I stopped by the store and picked these up for you."

"Oh, um, okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere, now hurry and get dressed, we gotta go!"

I threw on the clothes and went downstairs to meet Nina who grabbed my hand.

"We're going out to PAR-TAY! See ya later Joy!" Nina yelled while walking out the door.

Nina climbed in the driver's seat and drove to a club about a couple miles away from our house.

Apparently it was an open event for a bunch of ages, from 15-19 and 21-28.

When we got in the club, she dragged me over to a couple girls and guys in the corner.

"Fabian, these are my friends Becca, Nathan, Gracie and Alex. They are from America, they just got in, because they were heading up to meet us."

"Oh okay…"

My phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it when Nina pulled me to the dance floor.

"Uh Nina, I don't think we should be doing this…" I reminded her.

I don't really wanna tell you what's going on, so you can make something up…

"Why Fabes, aren't you enjoying this?" she said in a fake British accent.

"Uh, sure." I faked an American accent. "I got a text though, so can you stop for a sec?"

"Uhhhhh, okayyyy…" she groaned.

I opened up the text to see:

**To: Me**

**From: Patricia**

Fabian! Get over to the school now! Jerome is holding us captive! HELP!

HURRY!,

Patricia

"Uh, Nina we gotta go NOW." I freaked out.

"Why?" She stopped what she was doing and stared at me.

"Jerome is holding everybody captive at school, maybe even the kids."

She almost fainting, sensing I was dead serious.

**Okay, so how was part 1? I am going to post part 2 in a couple hours! Love you all. And not to sound desperate, but would any guy be willing to date over fanfiction? Uh, well, yeah, I'm going to take a shower and stuff then post!**

**Love you!**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. PEACE OUT EVERYBODY! (I SWITCHED FROM SUCKAS!)**


	18. We're Held Captive Part: 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

**Okay, so I am sorry I am a little late on part 2, but here it is! Love you guys and hope you like it!**

**Oh and if you ship Patrome and you are looking for a good story to read, you should read Collaboration by: GinnyGinervaWeasley I am hooked on to this story, it's so dang good! If you have any other suggestions for me to read either your stories or one you came across, let me know I wanna read em!**

Nina's Point of View:

I almost fainted when Fabian told me that Jerome trapped everybody in the school. I mean, what kind of sick person would do such a thing? Oh yeah… Jerome. Well anyways, Fabian took my hand, and we ran out to the car and got in.

"So, what do you think that they're doing there?" I asked.

"I don't know but it better not be torture…" Fabian replied.

"I just hope it doesn't involve a gun… or the kids…"

I thought of what happened when I was little.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in a bank with my Gran. It was a bright shiny Saturday on 4__th__ street. I was waiting for Gran to get the money out of her bank account._

_Suddenly, the glass door broke next to me, and in came a large man with a black sweatshirt and dark jeans. _

_He took out a gun and pointed at me._

_He said, "Get on the floor missy, and no one gets hurt."_

_I immediately fell to my knees and put my head on the floor, covering my head with my hands._

_More people around me seemed to do the same thing, hoping that everything would be okay, and no one would get hurt._

_The guy jumped over the desk and grabbed all the money, he ran out of the store, and I haven't seen him since._

_Right after, on my Gran's phone I dialed 911. _

"_Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" A disembodied voice said._

"_There had just been a breaking and entering on 4__th__ street, I don't know what bank, and the guy had a gun." I was crying._

"_Calm down sweetie, what is your name, and are you with anybody?"_

"_My name is Nina Marie Martin, I'm 9 and I'm with my Grandma and the banker."_

"_Um, Nina honey, why didn't your grandma or the banker call?"_

"_They are looking for clues and such, can you just send someone over?" I asked nervously._

"_Of course we will be there A.S.A.P. until then, tell them to stop looking, because they might lose clues and finger prints."_

"_Okay." With that I hung up._

_~End of Flashback~_

I was halfway scared to death that day.

Fabian and I showed up to the school about 15 minutes later.

When we walked in the building we headed right to the classroom where we found the door locked. Through the windows we could see a blurry Mara in the corner with the kids trying to calm them down. Mick was beside her, his eyes wandering into space. Amber was under a desk with her hands in her hair, she had her knees to her chest and she was rocking back and forth with fear. Alfie was sitting in a desk. Then his eyes got wide… Joy was in a different corner with Patricia, they were talking. Wait. Where is Jacob?

Oh, and Jerome was sitting on the teacher's desk if any of you were wondering…

Then, being the good friend I am, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jerome snapped.

"Ni-ni-nina a-a-a-annnd Fab-b-i-a-nn." I stuttered.

Patricia's Point of View: 

"Patricia, what do you think Jerome is going to do to us?" Joy asked with fright.

"I don't know, but I don't think he is going to hurt us in any ways." I glanced at Jerome quick then looked back at Joy.

"Has he been like this the whole time we had the project Patricia?"

I thought back to earlier today.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in the kitchen washing the dishes after supper. Someone put their arms around my waist and put their head on my shoulder._

"_Hey Trixie." His voice whispered._

_His words sent shivers down my spine. How could I have not relized how amazing and how lovely his personalitly was?_

_I turned my head and kissed him on the cheek._

"_How would you like to go out tonight?"_

"_All of us, even the kids?" I asked._

"_Mhmm."_

"_Sure, let me finish the dishes then I'll freshen up so we can go."_

"_But you look so gorgeaous now." He smiled._

_I was wearing a pair of men's sweatpants (not Jerome's. I bought them because I like sweatpants with pockets because I can keep my phone with me.) and a ratty old concert tee shirt._

"_Aww, cute. But no. Now let me finish the dishes or we aren't going anywhere."_

_He kissed me on the cheek quick then let go of my waist and wondered off._

_I finished the dishes, then headed up to Jerome and I's room. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a bright blue sweater. On my feet were a pair of brown buckled flats._

_I walked downstairs to where Jerome and the kids where standing by the front door._

"_Holy cow, what happened to Patricia?"_

_Did I mention I curled my hair?_

_I smiled. And Jerome helped me into my jacket._

_We drove for a little while before getting to the school._

"_What are we doing at the school?" I asked._

"_Oh you'll find out."_

"_Jerome?" _

"_What my darling?" He asked while taking my chin into his hand and looked me straight in the eye._

"_What are you doing."_

"_Oh nothing."_

_The next thing I knew was that I was stuck in classroom with everyone else._

_~End of Flashback~_

"He didn't seem like it until I saw that we were at the school." I replied.

"Really?" Joy asked.

"Really." I stated. "And I thought I loved him, and I could trust him."

**Okay so how did you guys like it? I decided instead of being 4 parts it may be more because I am doing a flashback thing for this so for each chapter I am doing to character flashbacks so it will be longer than four parts. I'm gonna update ASAP and I love you! And remember to check out (if you like Patrome) Collaboration by GinnyGinervaWeasley!**

**Love,**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


	19. We're Held Captive Part: 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I owned Jerome though. If you hadn't noticed, I think he is really cute.**

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday!**

**Okay, so what have you guys been thinking of season 2 so far? I think it is amazing. Not as good as the first season, but it is really good! I also have been thinking, and I think I like Eddie better than Jerome. Weird, right? Well, so now being the freak I am ships Peddie (Patricia and Eddie) while shipping Patrome (Patricia and Jerome.) (What would make it even better is if I could have Eddie and Patrome could happen ;) So yeah… Lately I've been really into The Hunger Games. I mean, I read the books in 2010 but I've re-read them and I love them still… And… 48 days till the movie! Also, before I forget, I've re-read my stories, and I realize how whiny I sound in my author's notes. I'm soooooo sorry for that, and you guys don't deserve to have to listen to my problems. Oh and should I include Eddie in this? And… last thing… THANK YOU TO FABINA11 FOR BEING MY 300****TH**** REVIEW! I APREATIATE EVERY REVIEW I GET AND THANKS SOOO MUCH!**

**So let's get on to this chapter!**

Fabian's Point of View:

"Who is it?" Jerome asked from inside.

"Ni-ni-nina a-a-a-annnd Fab-b-i-a-nn." Nina stuttered to the door.

Jerome unlocked the door and pushed us inside.

"Be quiet and nothing is going to happen." Jerome snapped.

Nina rushed over to a corner of the room away from the teacher's desk of which Jerome was currently sitting on.

The beautiful girl next to me was huddled up in a ball against the wall hugging her knees chanting, "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die…."

I put my arm around her but she kept on with her repeating phrase. "Shhh. Calm down Nina, if anyone is going to die, it will be Mick. He is stupid enough…" I looked her in the eyes as she closed her mouth and stopped talking.

"Well, Fabian, have you ever thought you trusted somebody but then they go behind everyone's back and betrays them?"

"Besides now?" I chuckle faintly.

"Besides now." She confirmed.

"Well yes."

"Tell me about it." Nina glances at me.

"Well, before I came here for school I used to go to a public school. And I had this so called friend named Brendan. There was this big play thing coming up and Brendan was going to help me with my audition. Without me knowing, he tried out for the same part as me for the play and he got the part leaving me to help with stage-crew."

"Oh." Nina said in sympathy.

"Yeah."

"I was in a play once." Nina smiled. "It was kind of a disaster though."

"Tell me about it." I copy Nina's earlier line.

"My school in America was going to put on a production of The Hunger Games. I auditioned of course because around that time everyone in school was really obsessed with The Hunger Games. So a week later after I auditioned, the cast list was posted. With me as Katniss Everdeen, my best guy friend Derek as Gale, and this guy that I didn't know too well. His name was Dylan. Okay, so about a week later I lost my voice and I couldn't talk. It was a disaster. It was so bad that a week later I would have to have surgery to get my voice back. And after that I wouldn't be able to talk either. So they put my understudy Kylie in for me and they gave me the part of the Avox girl… **(A.N. If you haven't read The Hunger Games, an Avox person is someone who did something bad, and to punish them, they cut their tongues so they cannot speak, they are then turned into servants and are not to be talked to unless they are being given orders. P.S. You guys should totally read the series! They are AMAZING.)** It wasn't that bad except I had worked so hard on my audition, but then I got a no speaking role. Even if I couldn't speak…" She smiled.

"I love the Hunger Games!" I laugh.

"Who is laughing over there?" Jerome's voice booms.

"No one, we are all scared to death!" Patricia looks down at her feet.

Jerome jumps off the desk and walks over to where Patricia is seated on the floor. She stands up with the help on Jerome's fingers underneath her chin.

He leans his face very close to hers and says in a crisp, quiet, mysterious voice, "Oh darling, you are the last person I would ever hurt, why would you think I would ever do anything bad to you?"

"You locked me in here with all of my friends!" She whines.

"Just because you are incredibly sexy." He smirks.

Patricia makes a bright red mark on his cheek with her hand.

Jerome removes his fingers from her chin and sits back down on the desk. "Oh Patricia you are going to regret that so much."

**So how did you enjoy it? Well if I know anything, I tried to write this as fast as I could because tonight my neighbors are coming over (the one I have a crush on…. Shhh… Don't tell him.) for the Super Bowl tonight. And if I know anything, the Patriots are going to win! Well I wish you and your family a wonderful, safe night, and I will update soon!**

**Love, **

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


	20. 27 Kids?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**I've realized I haven't updated in forever… So I understand if you hate me. But I also have a life if you don't know. I had finals, dance auditions, volleyball tournament, dance nationals, my 17****th**** birthday, and I got a new puppy that I had to train, plus I went camping for a week. There are only going to be a few chapters left of this story. I started it over a year ago and it's going to need to end soon. **

**Enjoy!**

Patricia's Point of View:

I dragged my hand across Jerome's face before I could think of anything else to do. I can't stand it! What is his problem? Has he secretly been a mental wacko forever? I can't even believe that I kissed him, let alone started to have feelings for him! Ugh. This makes me so mad! Keeping everybody captive in this classroom? Now that crosses the line! That is not necessary. At all.

"Oh Patricia, you are going to regret that so much." Jerome sat back down on his desk.

I narrowed my eyes and slid back onto the floor as I mumbled, "Oh I don't think so."

Mara glanced at me from her sitting position beside me. "Patricia. Don't make him even madder than he already is."

"I don't care anymore. He is a freak. I can't even believe that I was actually falling for him." I started tearing up.

Mara put her arm around my shoulder, "Patricia. It will be okay. When we get out of here you can find someone new, fall in love, get hitched, and have kids."

"Get hitched? Really Mara?" I stifle a laugh.

"Yes get hitched to your wonderful husband and live in a pool house with your 27 kids."

"27 kids? You are freaking kidding me, Mar!"

"Meh. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I heard that we are getting a new transfer student from America. A blonde. I heard he is a 'smart guy'. Perfect insta couple!"

"Gross."

"Watch you two have a ton of sparks, watch you have a huge crush on him and I'll remind you of this."

"Ugh. Please don't remind me of this. Ever. Please Mara."

"Fine, I won't. But I'm just saying. You'll fall in love. I'm absolutely sure of it."

"Cool theory. I just want to get out of this mess."

"I promise we will get out of here eventually."

"I hope so. Jerome is mental."

**Okay. I apologize. Short chapter. I'll update soon. Bye!**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	21. Jerome Patrica Nina Eddie Oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA. **

**Hello wonderful people. I am alive. I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated. I'm such a bad person. I've started my senior year. I've been working my butt off in physical therapy. I had mono, I pulled my hamstring… You guys don't deserve excuses. So if you guys haven't already seen… House of Anubis started! Yay! Nina is gone? Boo. I was like "Eddie looks good." "Eddie!" "Fabian!" "Eddie is a meanie!" "Aww Eddie." Here we go!**

Patricia's Point of View: 

27 kids? Mara is crazy. Maybe I will find someone new. There is a new guy in one of my classes. Eddie I think? I am his show around person. He is from America.

Of course. Another American. He seems…. Mysterious, but he gave me his number. I really hope we get out of here soon!

Jerome's Point of View:

These fools. I love how they don't know it's April Fools.

Nina's Point of View:

Ugh. I'm getting so tired. My head is on Fabian's shoulder. I want my Gram. I want Trudy. I want Victor. Sarah. Anyone. Help. I really love Fabian. I'm glad I'm trapped with him if I had to be trapped with anyone. Jerome has a mysterious look on his face. Patricia and Mara are chatting. Fabian has a strange look. His hands are sweating… What's next.

**Okay, this is short. I'm going to do more updates. Just shorter. It's hard coming back to a story after almost 6 months…. Just out of curiousity, how many of my readers are guys? If you are leave a review! If you're a girl, leave a review! What should happen next? I need inspiration! I seriously wanna know how many guys read my stories. **

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


End file.
